Singing Revolution
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: A young mobian girl is scouted for success. She want's nothing to do with being a celebrity, and everything to do with food and cute things. That is, until a pair of young hedgehogs change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A young mobian girl is scouted for success. She want's nothing to do with being a celebrity, and everything to do with food and cute things. That is, until a pair of young hedgehogs change her life forever. I do not own Sonic, all rights belong to Sega &Nintendo. This fanfic is based off of Kirarin Revolution.**

* * *

She was walking with her young rabbit friends towards a new danish stand. It was opening in just a few minutes, and they were having a danish eating contest. The winner would get a voucher for free crepes for an entire year. Amelia Rose Hedgehog vowed to defeat every single person in hopes of achieving this prize. Her young rabbit friend looked up at her, smoothing down her school uniform for a moment to sigh, "You like food too much..."

"Excuse me miss?" The two girls stopped, turning their head at a few mobians that had surrounded them with cameras and such. The girl in question raised her eyebrows slightly, smile lifting, and eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We are the _Mobian Scout Patrol_ and we were wondering if you would-"

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, excuse me." The pink hedgehog linked arms with her young rabbit friend as they walked away. The camera mobians whispered excitedly with each other, and decided to follow them. They followed the two to the danish shop, approaching once again, only to be greeted at the site of the girl stuffing her face with danishes. They sweat dropped and turned around and left. Cream, the young rabbit friend, watched them leave, before turning back to Amy, who was crowned victorious in her eating competition. Amy stashed the one year voucher into her purse and smiled as she walked to the table cream was at.

"I won!"

"No surprise there." Cream sipped her tea, "But Amy, don't you know who those camera mobian were?"

"Hm?" Amy looked a bit confused, "No, I don't, who were they?"

"That was a mobian scouting group." She put her tea down and looked at Amy seriously. "They could have turned you into an idol."

"An idol, huh..." Amy's eyes darkened and she sneered.

"It would be great to be one, would it not? You'd get to meet celebrities everyday..." Cream continued on.

"As if I care about people, foods more important to me anyhow." Amy said with a smile.

"Well, if you were an idol, you'd be rich enough to buy danishes whenever you want for however many years... you wouldn't have to rely on these silly competitions."

Amy paled, "A-Are they really that silly?"

"On another note..." Cream pointed at her friend, "You really need to be more lady like and proper when you're around food. You drool too much when you see food."

"I do not..." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"On another note, what if you got signed to record a song with _BOOM_?"

"Food?" Amy perked her head up, "Where?"

"Hm, how strange that you don't know about _BOOM_ Amy." She smiled at Amy innocently, "A pair of male hedgehogs who are in the same grade us. They are new idols, and already famous around the whole country."

"I don't have any interest in that sort of thing." Amy said, "I'm a middle school mobian student. I want to meet and fall in love with a guy normally, one who can cook and feed me sweets and salty foods all the time!"

"If you say so Amy. Shall we go?" Cream asked. Amy nodded and looked down at the sleeping black chao in her bag. It's gold eyes opened and it looked up at Amy confused. Amy smiled, "Ready to go home, Thunder?"

It nodded and the two stood up. They had just made their way out of the store, when someone had bumped into them from behind. "S-Sorry..." They had managed to say.

"Oh, it's fine." Amy turned to see a blue hedgehog, wearing a black trench coat, a funny pair of glasses, and a weird fedora. The person apologized again and made their way down the street, looking in trees and bushes. Cream watched curiously. "What a strange person."

Amy's chao floated out of her purse, tugging on Amy's hair a bit to get her attention. Amy turned, a bit confused. The chao pointed up at a nearby tree. Amy and Cream looked up, only to see a small blue chao up in the tree, shaking and scared. Cream looked at the chao intensely, and dared look back at the man further down the street with the funny glasses.

"Oh my god, Cream, there's a chao stuck in that tree!" Amy left Thunder with Cream before her friend could say anything, and ran to the tree, climbing to the top and onto the branch where the small chao was. Cream paled, "Amy, that's dangerous!"

"How did it even get up here?" Amy gently craddled the small chao to her chest, "Poor thing, don't you worry. You're safe now." Amy stood up a bit too quickly, and began to stumble and lose her balance. Cream's eyes widened, "Amy!"

Amy's body listened to gravity as she fell off the branch and downwards. Cream began to rush forward, but stopped when a blue blur raced past her. It leaped out and caught Amy mid air, their hat and glasses falling off. Cream's eyes widened when she saw who it was, but she kept her mouth shut, and scrambled for the disguises as they fell. Amy, who was in the arms of her protector, looked up at the blue hedgehog she had seen a few minutes before, no longer wearing his disguise. She was so mesmerized by his green orbs.

"Thank you for saving my chao, I've been worried sick looking everywhere for him." The blue hedgehog put Amy down, and held his blue chao to his chest, "This is my chao, Streak."

"I-I'm Amy Rose, and t-this is Thunder." Amy blushed.

"I'm Sonic. It's nice to meet you." Sonic said with a smile. Cream rushed in front of him, handing back his hat and glasses.

"Here you are, your items fell off." Cream said. Sonic hurriedly put them back on.

"Thank you two so much. How could I ever repay you? Oh, I know..." Sonic pulled out two tickets from his back pocket. "This is where I work. Come by and see me. Well, see you later! Make sure you come see me at the time the tickets says to come!" Amy and Cream watched as he ran off. Amy looked over at Cream, who was staring at her.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"Cream, I think I just fell in love."

"With weirdo sun glasses man?" Cream looked concerned, "Amy, you don't even know him..."

Amy hadn't been listening and instead looked at the two tickets in her hand. "Huh, this is a ticket for that famous band _BOOM_ you were talking about earlier... Sonic must be working there as a staff member!"

Cream paled, "Sure... that's what it is..."

"Well, let's go Cream." Amy grabbed her friends hand, as she began to drag Cream with her. The rabbit paled, "Why am I being forced to go?"

* * *

"There sure are a lot of people here..." Amy said, so only Cream could hear. The crowd was large, and Amy and Cream were being pushed every which way. Eventually, they were separated in the crowd of fangirls. Cream yelled at Amy, "I'll just meet you inside!" Amy nodded, eventually getting pushed out of the crowd. She turned and looked for another entrance. She saw a sign that said _staff only._ She walked that way, if Sonic was the staff member, then surely he would be over there. She walked into that area, not seeing anyone else. She walked around the side of the building. Thunder flew up and rest on her shoulder. She looked worried, "Where could Sonic be?"

"Move out of the way!"

Amy looked up just in time to see a black figure falling out of the window. Her eye's widened as she felt a heavy weight hit her, and she and another person went rolling into a flower bed of roses nearby. She hissed, she was going to feel that in the morning.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Amy's eyes fluttered open, and then a blush formed on her cheeks. A black hedgehog with eyes as red as blood stared into her soul. He had a tuff of white fur on his chest. His hands had been behind her head to prevent her from getting a serious injury there. So there these two hedgehogs lay, in a bed of roses. Amy blinked up at him, "Um, hi?"

"Didn't I say to move out of the way? You idiot." He growled and a vein in her head popped.

"W-Who are you and how dare you talk to me that way!" Amy barked back.

"Hm." His hand moved to her side and held her down, causing her to blush harder, "Now that I get a good look at you, you're pretty cute."

"Y-You pervert! Thunder, help!" He looked confused for a second before he was hit in the face by a black flying chao.

"Hey, what was that for!?" He yelled. Amy stood up, yelling back, "Isn't it dangerous for someone to jump from that high up!?"

'Yeah, but it's faster than taking the stairs." He crossed his arms. That was when she noticed the staff band on his upper forearm. Her eyes glittered and she jumped towards him.

"Hey! You're part of the staff here, right?"

He looked at her for a moment. _'This girl really has no idea who I am?'_ He simply nodded at her question.

"So, you know this person called Sonic, right?" She pulled out her ticket, "I rescued his chao named Streak, I think? And he gave me this paper and said to come by and meet him at work. So here I am, but I have no idea where he is or where he works."

 _'Only a few people know about Streak, so she isn't some random fangirl...'_ "Why do you want to find him?"

"Well, I fell in love with him today the moment I saw him!" Shadow's eyes twitched, "I wanted to meet him again so I came here. Please don't tell him what I said." Amy blushed. Shadow reacted quickly and snatched her ticket from her. Her eye's widened. "Hey! What gives! Give it back-"

He quickly ripped the ticket in half, glaring down at her. Her heart broke and she stared in shock, "W-Why, why would you..."

"Stay away from Sonic. You two aren't destined to be together."

 _'Not destined to be together?'_

"W-Who do you think you are! You jerk!" Amy threw her chao at him. Thunder gave a small spark as it landed on Shadow's face, giving him a small electric shock.

"Who do you think you are to tell me I can't see Sonic! All I want to do is see him again!" She took a step towards Shadow, her face full of anger, "Don't interfere in my relationships ever again!" She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Shadow watching her to leave.

 _'What a determined girl...'_

* * *

 _'Why'd he have to go and say such mean things! Ugh! I will see Sonic! No matter what he says!'_

Amy's running slow'd to a stop. She frowned. "How will I get in without a ticket?" Thunder tugged at her hair again, pointing at an open door. Amy blinked and fist pumped the air, "Score! I'm so lucky." She ran towards the door and opened it. She saw it was a little room with a ladder. She blinked and shrugged. She shut the door behind her and climbed up the ladder. "I can get in from here." She climbed onto a platform. It was a little dark so she took out her phone. "Hm... I can't hardly see anything, but I hear a lot of yelling..." She followed the noise until she saw a small square with light emiting from it. "What's this?" She peered down into the square and squeaked. There was Sonic! Standing on stage with that bad guy she had run into earlier. "W-What's going on here?"

"Hello, Station Square! We're _BOOM_! Thank you for coming out to support us tonight! I'm Sonic!" He gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"And I'm Shadow! Tonight, we hope you enjoy the show!"

The fangirls in the crowd screamed and squealed and chanted their "I LOVE YOU" symphony. Amy paled. No way. No way did she meet two celebrities today. This wasn't happening. That must be what Shadow had been talking about. She turned to leave, but her luck got the best of her for as she turned, the vent under her collapsed, and before she knew it she was falling down to the stage. People in the audience gasped as Amy's body hit a body landing mat, causing it to explode and bright white feathers to errupt everywhere. Sonic and Shadow looked behind them. Amy sat there, covered in feathers. looking innocent and cute, in her school uniform.

 _'Who is that!?'_

' _Is she a new idol?!'_

Shadow grimaced, they would have to improvise. Sonic went to Amy's right side, a smile on his face. He looked to the crowd, putting an arm around Amy as he shouted, "Look! An angel fell from the sky!"

Shadow took hold of Amy's arm, pulling her close. She flushed as he held her chin with one hand, "And I! Shadow, the demon, am now kidnapping the angel. Beware her grace and her beauty!" Amy clung onto his shoulders as he pulled her away from the mainstage and to the side. His smile turning into a frown as he looked down at her. Sonic followed behind, and Shadow turned to him after turning his mic off, "Why in the world did you tell this girl to meet you here?"

"Amy saved Streak, so I had to repay her." Sonic said with a smile. "Also, aren't you holding onto Amy a little too tightly?"

"Huh?" Shadow looked and noticed that he still had Amy wrapped up in his arms, her knees pinned up to his hips and her face flushed as she avoided eye contact. He flushed and put her down before looking away, "Sonic, you can't hand out tickets like this left and right! Or else idiots like this will show up!"

"Aw, she just got a bit lost is all."

"A BIT LOST?"

"So you two... aren't really a part of the staff..." Amy said. Shadow tch'ed, and gave her a glare.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Don't tell me you're the only person who doesn't know about Sonic and Shadow from _BOOM!"_

 _'These two are... BOOM?'_ Amy thought.

"Shadow..." a young producer stalked over to them. Her white fur was elegantly pulled back and her icy blue eyes cast down judgement on them all, "Who is this?"

"She's a friend producer, ma'am." Sonic said quickly, stepping in front of the two with a smile. "She just got a bit lost is all."

"See to it that she doesn't delay the show anymore." The white bat walked off quickly, and the two boys sighed. Shadow looked over at Sonic, "You go out first and perform your song. I'll watch her."

Sonic nodded, turned his mic on and walked back on stage with a microphone. Amy blinked. "So you and Sonic, are celebrities..."

"This is why, I told you what i told you before..." Shadow stared at the stage. "Entering Sonic's world is too dangerous. It would never work out for you two. Your a school girl and he's a celebrity. It's just not meant to be."

Amy looked dazzled as she watched Sonic on stage. Her fists clenched as Shadow spoke. It was true. She was just an ordinary girl. She wanted to marry a man normally, it least, that's what she had told Cream. But now...

"Fine. If that's how it is then... I'll just enter Sonic's world." Amy said with a determined look. She stalked onto the stage before Shadow could stop her. She marched towards Sonic with a serious expression on her face. He looked at her as his song ended, "Amy?" She took the mic from him and turned to the stage. She could feel Cream staring at her from the audience, and Shadow from the side stage, but she didn't care.

"My name is Amy Rose, I'm a middle school student, and I am going to become a celebrity! So watch out! The Angel known as Rose will dominate the entertainment world, and will surpass even _BOOM!"_

Shadow and Sonic stared with mouths gaping, as did the audience. Everyone clapped and cheered. From the production room, the white bat and a red echidna watched with amused and curious faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was the popular and cute girl at her school. She had pink quills that went to the middle of her back. She always had a smile and seemed to sparkle. Boys always approached her and asked her to read their love letters. They told her she was beautiful, and they adored her. But why would someone like Shadow just throw her out of the building after confessing her newly found dreams to the world. She had already fallen to the ground, and looked up at his cold red eyes.

"As if an idiot like you could ever be a celebrity." He hissed. Sonic frowned and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down... Shadow that's not cool." Sonic tried to reason with his friend, but Shadow was already beyond pissed.

"Go home." He said to her. "To your family." He turned and walked back inside the building. Sonic had no choice but to follow, fearing he would make things worse if he stayed with Amy. Amy shouted just loud enough for the both of them to hear before the door shut.

 **"I'm not going to give up just like this!"**

* * *

Cream glared at her friend that sat across from her at the table. Amy happily ate her food as if nothing happened. Everyone in the classroom stared at Amy like a goddess. Amy looked up at Cream finally and took a deep breath. "Get it over with, Cream."

"How did you end up falling onto the stage?" Cream asked quietly, "And didn't you say you had no interest in the celebrity life?"

"Well, after we met Sonic yesterday..." Amy blushed, "I just had to see him again. I had no idea he was even in a group, or anything. That's why I want to be an idol. I want to be with him all the time."

"If that's how it is, then I'll support you." Cream said with a smile, "But you better get me into all your interviews and concerts. As your best friend, I must be there for you and to protect you."

"Thanks, Cream."

"By the way..." Cream nibbled on a carrot, "How do you plan on going forward with becoming an idol?"

"I uh, haven't even thought about that part yet.." Amy flushed.

"Why not start here..." The rabbit slid a magazine over to Amy, "It looks like they are searching for a third member to join _BOOM_."

Amy read over the requirements carefully, "Must be energetic and dazzling and between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Easy! We're like fourteen so it should be easy."

"Ah, it also says that Sonic and Shadow will be judging." Cream gave the girl another one of her questionable eyebrows, "Amy?"

"I get to see Sonic again!" Amy flushed, "I'm so happy! I'll have to see that jerk, Shadow, though... but that's okay, as long as I get to see Sonic!"

"Amy, wait, theres another req-"

"I won't pass up this opportunity! Thanks Cream! I'll text you about how I do later!" Amy smiled as she read the rest of the book. Cream decided to keep quiet and let the pink mobian do as she wished.

* * *

Amy showed up to the audition in dark red baggy pants and a black hoodie. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she approached the building with her chao. She smiled as she walked into the building. There was a sign that said "Audition Room." She opened the door and walked in, just to see more hallways. She looked around a bit more. "Hm, which way should I go?"

 **"ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE HEAD TO THE WAITING ROOM!"**

"Ah, the loud speaker said to go but I don't know where..." She looked up and finally saw a sign on a door that said waiting room. She ran up to it and opened it with a smile, "I'm here!"

But much to her demise, all that she saw was a bunch of male mobians stripping. Her mouth opened and her face turned red and got hot, "I-I'm so so-sorry-"

Before she could say more, a hand was slammed over her mouth and she was pulled out of the room. The door shut behind them and she feared the worse. She bit the hand that held her mouth, "Let me go pervert!"

"Shut up, Rose!"

"Huh?" Amy looked up to see Shadow's red eyes staring into her soul. He hand a firm grip on her waist as she was leaned back against his chest. "This isn't the place to make a scene."

"Oh, it's YOU." She gagged.

"The name is Shadow." He growled. Thunder hopped onto her shoulder and glared at him, threatening to shock him if needed. Shadow huffed, "Relax little chao, I haven't even done anything bad to her today."

"Shadow, what's going on?" Both of them turned to see Sonic turning the corner. "Oh, hey Ames."

"Sonic!" Amy's eyes turned into hearts. "Sorry for disrupting your concert last time!"

"Don't worry about it, it happens."

"Sonic!" Shadow hissed. Sonic shrugged and Shadow took a deep breath, "Any who, why are you here Rose?"

"I'm here to audition. Duh." Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not just here to bother you."

Shadow held a straight face for a moment, then started snickering. Amy flushed, "W-What's so funny?"

"You didn't read the paper the whole way through did you?" Shadow asked. "Otherwise you would have seen that it's for **males only**."

Amy paled. She pulled out the pamphlet and read it again. She frowned, sure enough the hedgehog was right. She had gotten too excited and must have skipped it. "So, that's why there were only male mobians in that room."

Shadow stepped forwards quickly, looking down at her once more. "I've told you not to meddle with us anymore. Listen to us this time and leave us alone." Shadow turned to leave and Sonic reprimanded him again,

"Shadow, you're being mean..." Shadow ignored him, telling him to follow because they have judging to do. Sonic turned back to Amy sadly. "Sorry, Ames, I gotta go.. but don't give up, okay?" With that, Sonic stormed down the hallway after his partner. Amy slid down the wall. She didn't want to give up, but what option did she have? Thunder quickly appeared in front of her, a black wig and a cap in hand. She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and looked at him confused. "What is this..." That's when a light bulb went off in her head. She nodded and stood up, "I am going to audition." With that, she ran into the nearest girls bathroom. She wiped off all her makeup, and gave herself more of a masculine look. Then she put her hair up in a bun, put the short black wig of quills on her head, and then the red cap. She practiced some deeper voices, and then nodded. It was time. She put a small bow on thunder to give him a feminine look, then they both walked towards the waiting room once more.

* * *

 **"The auditions will begin now!"**

"I don't know why my mom made me do this..." A little yellow fox flushed as he nervously walked around people. He was so scared and shrieked as he ran into someone. "H-Hey, watch where you're going will you?" The fox said quickly.

"Oh, sorry."

Tails turned to yell at whoever knocked him over, but stopped at the site of a cute boy in red baggy pants and a black hoodie. He had pink skin, but black quills. Their eyes were green. They were tiny and small, just now hitting puberty it seemed. But they were adorable and so feminine looking. Tails fought back a blush. Apparently he wasn't the only one, as all the men around him had started blushing at the 'cute boy' that had arrived.

 **"Alright, one by one, you will all go in and be interviewed by Shadow and Sonic!"**

Amy waited in line, staring at the room with determination. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I really hope to interview someone cute like Ames." Sonic said with a smile. Shadow huffed.

"Don't joke." Shadow gave him a serious stare, "I don't want to interview someone that's like an idiot like that."

"Why are you so mean to her?" Sonic asked back seriously.

"I don't want to fight over a girl, Sonic. We have work to do. Besides..." Shadow turned to the door. "The entertainment industry is not an easy life for young kids."

"That's really nice of you." Sonic said with a smirk, "How considerate you are of Amy's feelings and lifestyle."

"S-Shut up. Let's just start."

 **"First on the list, Amycus Rose!"**

 _'Please, tell me she didn't-'_ Shadow's thoughts were interrupted as Amy stepped through the door dressed as a boy. She smiled at them both and Sonic smirked.

"I'm Amycus Rose! I'm fourteen years old! Hello!"

Shadow glared hard at her and Sonic smiled brightly.

"I'm a middle school student. I hope to become a big idol!"

"You're obviously, Amy!" Shadow shouted as he pointed a finger at her. She smirked,

"I'm Amycu Rose, what are you talking about? And this is my chao, Tundra." Thunder popped up on her shoulder wearing a red bow. She gave Shadow a serious look, "I'm serious about this! I'm not going to lose! I will become the best idol and surpass everyone!"

Shadow sighed and sat down, and Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "Congratulations, you pass."

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy gave him a sweet smile, and looked up at Shadow with hopeful eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Pfft, fine, you pass." Shadow murmured. She smiled, "Thank you, Shadow! I'll be back soon!" She left the waiting room.

"He was cute, wasn't he?" Sonic said as they tried to relax.

"She's a hopeless case."

"Hm? I thought she was cute as well." Shadow froze and looked to his right, "Manager, when did you get there?"

"I've been here the whole time. And please, it's just Knuckles." He looked at the door, "Amycus Rose, huh? Seem's like an interesting person."

* * *

Amy smiled as Thunder sat on her shoulder, eating a snack along with her. "It should be pretty easy now that some of the competition is eliminated." Her ears perked up at some nearby footsteps. The yellow fox from earlier stood in front of her. She blinked up at him, "Hello? Im Amycus. Who are you?"

"I'm ... uh, Tails." He flushed, "You're uh... really cute."

"Eh?" Amy scooted away from him.

"Ever since I saw you, my heart has been beating fast!" He pinned her to the wall and she paled.

"W-W-What, but, I'm a dude!"

"It doesn't matter if you're a guy, because you're adorable!" He leaned in to kiss her, and Thunder growled. It jumped on Tail's head and began to bite hard. Tails backed up, yelling violently and grabbing peoples attention. "S-Stop biting me!" He pulled the chao of his head, throwing him out a window and into a tree. Amy's eyes widened, "Thunder!"

Tails froze, "Oh no, I didn't mean to do this! I'm so sorry!"

People started appearing, wondering what was going on. Amy glared at Tails, thought for a moment, then made a decision, and then jumped onto the window ledge.

* * *

"It's getting pretty noisy outside." Shadow said, standing up. He and Sonic opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Hey! What's with all the commotion?" Knuckles yelled out.

"One of the contestants is stuck in a tree." Someone nearby said. Shadow turned and let out a gasp at seeing Amy in the tree.

"That idiot." He growled. "What is she doing!?" Shadow jumped onto the window ledge, surprising Sonic.

Amy climbed over and onto the unstable branch, reaching out for her chao. "Thunder, hang on..." She scooped him up in her arms, "Now I have to get down, I came up here too quickly-" The branch beneath her snapped, and too soon she felt herself falling. She let out a scream, before she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She looked up to see Shadow, sitting on what piece of the branch didn't snap. He held onto her arm and winced, she was a bit heavy. "Hang on tight, Rose." He quickly pulled her up, but in doing so, her cap fell off, along with her wig. She let out a surprised gasp as everyone watched this boy transform into a girl.

 _'A girl!?'_

 _'That was a girl the whole time!'_

Shadow sighed and pulled her close to his chest, waiting as he saw Sonic approach with a ladder, "Idiot, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't saved you? You can't just act recklessly like that."

"I-I'm sorry..." Amy murmured into his chest.

Knuckles stared up at Amy as people chattered about her, a confident smirk was on his face. He approached Amy and Shadow as they came down the ladder. He smiled at Amy, "Ms. Rose, you were able to fool all of us so easily with your get up. It was really interesting."

Amy bowed quickly, "Yes, I'm so sorry for wasting your time and resources. But I just wanted to prove myself.."

"I see, how would you like to become an idol for our company?"

"Huh!?" Shadow shouted. Amy blinked.

"I can become an idol?" Amy asked quietly. The she smiled and outstretched her hand, "Nice to meet you, sir. I am Amelia Rose, and I am in middle school. I would like to become an idol!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shadow asked him.

Knuckles nodded, "I can see her determination, and on top of that, she has an incredibly natural gift." He turned back to Amy, handing her a card, "Here is my business and company card. For now, why don't you come to the company and see for yourself if it's something you want to try?" Amy nodded and put the card in her bag. Sonic smiled, "Well, I'm off to do some work. Shadow, why don't you make sure Amy gets home safe?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Shadow grumbled.

"Well, after what happened, it wouldn't be good for Amy to go home alone." Knuckles looked at Shadow seriously, "Go ahead and make sure she gets home safe."

"Fine. Let's go." He took Amy's wrist and pulled her behind him, leaving everyone including herself a bit shocker. She climbed into his passenger seat in his car and buckled up. He started the car and turned to her, asking for directions. She gave them, and then remained quiet. She felt awkward sitting in here with him. He had been nothing but rude to her, and she didn't know what to say. So she turned to him, "Thank you for saving me."

He said nothing, just made some kind of inaudible sound as he drove her home.

* * *

Amy stood in front of the building the next morning on a Saturday, hope and determination filled her eyes. "So this is the company Sonic and Shadow are a part of." Amy blushed, thinking about all the ways she and Sonic would be able to spend time together.

"Don't just stand there day dreaming all day." Amy turned to see Shadow standing there. She fumed, but before she and Shadow could get into another argument, Sonic appeared behind him, "Hey Ames."

"Sonic!" Amy smiled and reached out to hug him, but Shadow stood between the two, "Don't infect him with your stupidity."

"MY stupidity?!"

"Looks like you're all having fun this morning." Knuckles said as he approached them. "Good morning, everyone."

"Uh, President Knuckles." Sonic said casually. Amy blinked, "President? I thought you were their manager?"

"President Knuckles, are you really going to let this dimwit become an idol?" Shadow pointed over to the pinkette who fumed.

"Knuckles, sir! Don't listen to him! I'll work hard to become a great idol!" Amy shouted, smacking Shadow's accusing hand away.

"Ah, okay, but let's go inside and then talk about all this." Everyone nodded, and followed him into the building. Amy got a few strange looks from people inside, those who noticed her from the concert, and some from yesterdays fiasco. They finally got to Knuckles office and sat down.

"I'll get straight to the point, I think Amy should audition again before becoming an idol." Knuckles said while pulling some papers from his desk. Amy tilted her head, another audition?

"It will be a baking competition. So there is another applicant who will be joining us in just a mome-"

"Good morning, darlings." Everyone turned their head to see a very provocative bunny walking inside. "I heard there was an audition so here I am."

Shadow gulped as she set her eyes on him. She sat next to him on the President's couch, snuggling up to him, "My, Shadow came to praise me too?" Shadow turned to Knuckles and without missing a beat insulted her.

"Who is this annoying girl?"

"Shadow, you should try to get to know everyone who works for this company..." Knuckles tried to avoid Bunnies sad look. "Bunnie happens to be a popular upcoming middle school idol too."

"That's right, Shadow!" Bunnie said as he pushed her off his arm.

"I wouldn't associate myself with someone this annoying." Shadow said quickly, as he stood for protection behind Sonic.

"Anyway, Bunnie, about the audition, you're going to go up against a new girl for the baking competition that hasn't debuted yet." Knuckles said with a smile. Bunnie felt a vein pop but ignored it. She turned to acknowledge the other girl in the room as her rival, "There's no way you're cuter than me-"

"Good morning! I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you!" Bunnie stopped and gawked at the beautiful teenage pink hedgehog in front of her. Bunnie couldn't help the mean thoughts that flowed through her brain.

 _'This is bad! I wasn't expecting this Amy to be so dazzling! But no, no way, I'm definitely much cuter than her!'_

"So anyways, you will be making a cake from this small cake making product. It'll be for a commercial the company is doing. You will each make this cake by hand, and then when you are done, eat it."

"We get to eat cake! This is by far the best!" Amy smiled and thought to herself about all the cake she could eat. Bunnie sweat dropped a bit, was this really her competition?

"You two will be judged on your cake making and acting skills," Knuckles continued, "The audition is in three days!"

 _'I'm going to get to eat a lot of cake!'_

 _'I'm NOT going to lose to this girl!'_

"Also, the company sent us a bunch of the products so you could practice making them. So feel free to use the company break room if you need to practice." Knuckles said, handing over a few boxes.

"I'm going home, see you all soon, bye Shadow~" Bunnie winked at him as she left and he shivered. Amy happily picked up a few boxes, and headed to the company's break room. She turned to the two hedgehogs, "Do you guys mind tasting my cake?"

"Sure, Ames." Sonic said with a smile, as he grabbed Shadow's arm. "We'll be happy too." Shadow glared at him but kept his mouth shut. They walked into the breakroom and as Amy started putting on an apron, Shadow read the back of the box.

"Oh, all you do is add milk and eggs, and then put it in the oven. How simple." Shadow turned around, and was faced with a green cake with mushrooms on top. He paled.

"What the hell is this?"

"Here you go! It's done! Try some Sonic!" Amy said smiling. Shadow pushed Sonic away from the cake, "No! Don't get that anywhere near Sonic! And how did mushrooms grow on it anyway!? Did your chao make it?!"

"Shadow, chao's can't cook!" Amy said angrily. Thunder hmphed, and began to grab a box and put in the required ingredients. He quickly stirred the cake mix and put it in a pan and then put it in the oven. Amy watched with wide eyes, "Thunder, you can..."

The oven binged, and Thunder opened it, presenting it to it's owner and her friends, "Chao~" It had no mushrooms on it, and looked like a normal, simple, sponge cake. Amy frowned as Sonic and Shadow began to eat a piece, and then eat more.

"Amy, you've failed. Your chao can cook better than you." Shadow said abruptly. He checked his clock, "Me and Sonic have a shoot to do. We'll have to go." He stood up and waited with Sonic by the door. Sonic smiled at Amy as he stood also, "Keep trying Amy, do your best." The two of them left and Amy sighed.

"Okay! Let's keep going, Thunder!"

* * *

It was late. Shadow stomped back to the break room. "I can't believe I left my phone in there..." He stopped when he saw Amy still cooking. She looked up at him with tired and sad eyes and he scoffed. "You're still here this late?"

"D-Does this look better?" She asked, showing him her green cake with no mushrooms. He sighed.

"Such easy instructions and you still can't get it. You really are stupid." He murmured.

"I wish you weren't so mean to me..." Amy said quietly, turning her back to him. He felt his heart strings get pulled momentarily and sighed.

"Fine, since you're an idiot, I'll help teach you." He grabbed an apron and she turned around surprised. He grabbed a bowl and a whisk, and started telling her to do the same and to following what he was doing. Then they started mixing things together. Amy watched him very carefully.

"Shadow, I didn't know you could cook..."

"I take pride in my cooking." He said. "I have a lot of siblings and I'm the oldest. So I've had to cook for them all for a long time." Amy watched happily as Shadow cooked with a smile on his face.

 _'Maybe Shadow is a good person after all...'_

Thunder floated towards Shadow and rubbed up against his cheek. Shadow was stunned as was Amy. "How weird, Thunder normally doesn't do that unless he really likes someone... maybe he's trying to say thank you?"

"You're welcome little guy." Shadow gave a small pat to the chaos head. Amy flushed and fiddled with her apron.

"You know, I never did thank you properly for saving me. I'm actually very thankful for that, and for you going out of your way to help me cook." She flushed a bit more, which caused him to flush and turn away from her to hide it.

* * *

Bunnie marched down the hallway in her four inch heels. She was headed to Knuckle's office to find out where the audition would be. Until she heard laughing. She looked at the break room and peeked in, only to see Amy giggling around Shadow. She growled, what were they still doing here this late! And why were they blushing!?

"I cannot let this go unpunished!"

"Bunnie?" She turned around quickly to see Knuckles and faked a smile.

"Oh, president, there you are! I was just looking for you to ask about the location of the cooking competition."

"Oh, yes, it'll be at one in the afternoon tomorrow at studio forty-six. Make sure you come dressed beforehand, because there is no stylist. Would you mind telling Amy as well? Also dress super cute and formal."

Bunnie smiled, "Of course, I'll tell her for you."

* * *

The next day, when Bunnie saw Amy, she had told her to dress casually and that there would be stylists there, and that the audition would be at four in the afternoon.

Amy believed her.

* * *

 _'The other girl is late.'_

 _'Where could she be?'_

Bunnie smirked to herself, there was no way Amy was going to make it in time. She blew a kiss over to Shadow, who gagged. Shadow looked at Knuckles and Sonic, who both looked deep in thought.

"I wonder where she is, she's really late..." Knuckles said quietly.

Shadow's ears perked up as the judges talked about just giving it to Bunnie. Shadow turned quickly, "Could you wait a bit longer?" He rushed out of the room, Sonic looking at him with surprise, and Bunnie looking angry and jealous. Shadow ran to the main entrance just in time to see Amy showing up. It was three already. He ran over to her angry, and pulled her close. "You idiot! Where have you been!"

"What?" Amy asked, "But it's still only three."

"The audition was at one!"

"But... Bunnie told me..." Amy said, then trailed off. Oh no, had it all been a trick? Amy covered her mouth, "Am I too late?"

"Of course not." He eyed her attire. Damn, Bunnie really wanted this audition to go her way. He pulled out his phone, "Leave this to me."

* * *

 _"The other person still hasn't shown up yet."_

"I'm obviously cuter." Bunnie flipped her hair over her shoulders, "Maybe that's why she didn't show up, because it was too much for her."

"I wonder where Shadow ran off too..." Sonic mumbled.

"It's decided then" Said one of the producers, "We will just pick Bu-"

The doors opened instantly, Shadow standing there with his arm around Amy. Her eyes dead set on Bunnie. "Sorry for arriving so late. There were some difficulties, but Amy Rose is here!" She rushed over to Knuckles and bowed, "So sorry for being late Knuckles!"

"Where did you get those types of clothes, Amy?" Knuckles wondered, as he stared at Amy's long and elegant pink dress.

"It looks cute, Ames." Sonic gave her a grin and a thumbs up and she blushed.

"Shadow called a friend of his that was a stylist to give me a last minute make over and dress." She flushed a bit more, a bit more grateful for Shadow being there for her. "Anywho, what about the audition?"

"You just made it in time. They almost weren't going to wait any longer." Knuckles pointed over to the camera men, still waiting for her. She ran up to them and quickly bowed, her long pink quills falling over her head and her green emerald eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry for being late!" She said, "Please forgive me!"

 _"This is the first time in a long time I've seen a celebrity this cute!"_

 _"She's definitely cuter than Bunnie!"_

 _"SHHH!"_

Bunnie felt fire flow through her. _'What is this! How did this happen! Damn it! Amy Rose, I won't let you debut!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Shame on you for writing Bunnie as a bitch. She's probably the nicest character in the entire Sonic universe. And your Amy is a total Mary Sue.**

Dear Guest: I picked the people based off the adaptation, not because of personalities, but looks. There are not a lot of mean female sonic characters in the universe to begin with, so no matter who I would have chosen as the one of many female antagonists of this story (yes, there will be more female antagonists, so best get ready to be triggered again) I needed to fill in spots somewhere. And Amy is FAR off from a mary sue. Mary sues are perfect people, and Amy is not only seen so far in the story as immature and annoying, (which are flaws, and flaws are the opposite of a mary sue) but she's also incredibly bad at baking.

As Ariana Grande would say, thank you next. (This review I will not be approving to show up so you will not find it in the review comments)

* * *

Amy and Bunnie stood side by side, keeping their heads turned to the judges. Amy turned her head a little, giving a full smile towards Bunnie, "Bunnie, you seemed to have given me the wrong time for the audition today, but you probably got told a different time and forgot to tell me." She had whispered, "I'm so lucky that Shadow found me in time, without him, I wouldn't have been here." Bunnie gritted her teeth together and forced a smile back at her, "Yes, well, I'm glad you were able to make it, Amy Rose."

"Now that the two of you are here, we will start." Knuckles disrupted the chatter between the two mobians as he stood in front of them, motioning to the three judges sitting across the room. The first one was a bee who smiled at them. "This is Charmy, he's the one who invited the product you will be testing today, and the one you need to impress the most." To his right, a crocodile, "This is famous businessman Vector Croc."

"Hello girls, please do make sure to keep your claws in during this audition. I know first hand how competitive women are in this industry." Vector smiled at them, one of his sharpened fangs shined momentarily, causing the girls to shudder.

"Last but not least, Zooey the fox." On the end sat a beautiful golden fox with a nice red dress. She smiled at the girls.

"It's been a while since I had to audition for my debut, it's exciting to see two new, potential idols working hard for their future."

Amy and Bunnie blushed, feeling blessed at getting a compliment from such an idol. Knuckles walked over to the set again, pointing to the two cake boxes on the counters. "Here's what you'll be doing. You'll each receive one cake set. You will make the cake in front of the idols and then eat it."

 _"Eat the cake!? Kya, I'm so happy..."_ Amy almost drooled but pulled herself together. She nodded, pulling Thunder off her shoulder she walked over to Sonic momentarily. He took her chao and smiled.

"I know you'll do great Ames. Remember we're cheering for you." Amy nodded and turned to walk back to stage before she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned and was surprised to see Shadow's red eyes glaring into hers.

"I helped you get this far, so make sure you pass." He let go of her wrist then, and she nodded, "I wont disappoint you." Then she turned back to the stage to begin.

Bunnie watched from afar, envy flowing through her. _'How come Shadow will help that no body and not me!? GRRRR...'_

"Well then, let's start the audition!" Charmy said, grabbing a bell, "Begin!" He smacked the bell, a loud ring erupting through the studio as Amy and Bunnie quickly put on their aprons and went quick to work. Amy smiled cheerfully as she poured her flour and sugar and butter into a bowl, taking a whisk and smoothing the ingredients together until the mixture was nice and smooth. Bunnie did the same, all the while holding a determined look on her face. The judges whispered among themselves.

"Both girls are so cute, it will be hard to choose!" Charmy said, turning to Vector and Zooey.

"Yes, but if you ask me, Bunnie's look of determination takes away from her cuteness. Meanwhile Amy is over there cooking away as if she's the happiest person on the world." Zooey chimed in.

"Amy definitely has a sparkle, but determination always wins." Vector said quickly.

"You always find a reason to disagree with me, Vec." Zooey pouted.

Meanwhile, the girls had added egg and vanilla into their mix. Bunnie scowled slightly, trying to think of something quickly. She put on a smile, still mixing, and walked over to the pink hedgehog. She faked a gasp, "Oh wow, Amy! You're doing so well!" She forced a smile, moving the front of her foot closer to the back of Amy's. The pinkette turned around slightly to say thank you, when she felt her foot collide with something from behind and before she knew it she was stumbling backwards. The bowl in her hand flew into the air and she stared at it wide eyed. She saw the bowl coming towards her fast and she covered herself with her arms, but nothing touched her. She saw a flash of black and then Shadow was above her covered in some of her cake mix while holding what remained left in the bowl.

"S-Shadow..." Amy whispered, "You... have a little something, right there." She pointed to the cake batter on his ears, but he couldn't hear her. Quicky turning, he set his angry eyes on Bunnie, causing her to shriek and run back to her station. He turned quickly back to Amy.

"Idiot. Are your clothes okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Amy looked a bit embarrassed, "You've been saving me a lot recently..."

"Pfft." He got up and off her quickly, "It's not like I did it to help you. You would have just made the company look bad if that happened."

Over at the judges table, Vector sighed deeply, "What did I tell ya? Competitive women are evil."

"Those two seem to be rather close..." Zooey said, motioning to the black and pink hedgehogs bickering on the floor.

Bunnie felt a vein pop, her plan had backfired and worse, Shadow ended up getting closer to Amy. _'I will not allow this.'_ Looking around, Bunnie saw her manager watching a few feet away. She motioned for him to come over, and the poor sap did. She leaned closer and into his ear, "I need you to do something for me..."

Meanwhile, Amy had taken a damp towel and had ran it through Shadow's fur. They sat in an awkward silence before he looked up at her again, "Try your best to keep going. Don't fall for her tricks anymore. If you can make it, you'll be a great idol... So you need to win this." Amy nodded as he got up and left and rushed over to her station again. She and Bunnie started baking their cakes in the oven, then proceeded to decorate the cakes when they were done. Bunnie put carrots and cream cheese on hers, while Amy had used whip cream and strawberries. Knuckles smiled and looked over at Charmy who nodded.

"Let's take a ten minute break before resuming!" The bee said loudly.

"Ah, i'm finally done with the first half." Amy said as she approached Shadow and Sonic.

"You've been working really hard Amy. I'm proud." Sonic said, giving her a pat on the back. She smiled and blushed at his praise. Knuckles walked over and pointed to the two males, "Hey, I need to speak with you two for a second."

Sonic nodded and turned to his shoulder when he realized Streak was gone. "Huh, my chao disappeared again!"

Amy looked around and pointed at a nearby seat, where Streak and Thunder were snuggling against each other, "Aw! It looks like they became good friends."

"Geez. Amy, can you look after Streak for a moment while me and Shadow go and talk to Knuckles?" Amy nodded, and he patted her on the head, causing her to blush. "Thanks Ames." He and Shadow went a few feet away to discuss business with Knuckles, while Amy sat with the sleeping chao's. Bunnie skipped over happily to her, a smirk on her face.

"Amy, look outside! There's a giant flying pancake!" Amy's eyes shot open and she flew to the nearest window. Bunnie smirked and took the sleeping chaos, shaking them awake before placing them on Amy's perfect cake, smashing a piece while no one was looking, then returning to the hedgehog's side.

Amy frowned sadly, "Aw, where did the pancake go?"

"Did you not see it?" Bunnie asked curiously. Amy shook her head sadly, and Bunnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, let's go back to the audition. Maybe we'll see another one." Amy nodded and the two walked back to the cake. Amy gasped at the sight of the chao's sitting on her now ruined cake.

"T-THUNDER! STREAK!"

The chao's looked up, half away and fully confused. Sonic ran right over with Shadow, both looking concerned. Sonic gasped and glared at his chao. "Streak! Why would you do that!?" He picked up his chao and bowed to Amy, "Ames, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Streak would do this!"

Charmy and the other judges had gone back to their seats, "The audition will resume in one minute!"

"What should I do..." Amy said quietly, "I can't continue the audition like this." A light bulb went off on her cake, she might have just enough time to make another cake. "Ah! I should go make anoth-"

"Amy, don't worry about it." Bunnie walked over with a new cake, "I made a spare just in case. You can have this one."

Shadow glared at the rabbit while Amy absentmindedly believed her. She hugged Bunnie tightly, "Oh my gosh! You're a life saver! Thank you so much! You're a good friend!" Guilt hit the rabbit quickly and she cleared her throat, "Um, yes, you're quite welcome."

"Resuming now!" Both girls went back to their stations. Charmy stood from his seat and looked at the girls, "This part of the audition will have you testing your acting skills. You will need to eat your cake in front of the camera." He pointed to Bunnie, "Let's start with Bunnie."

She smiled, and with her eyes closed and smile on her face, dipped her fork into her cake. She slowly brought a small piece up to her mouth, face energetic and intensifying as she squealed, "It's delicious!"

The crew and judges smiled and aawed at her performance. Charmy looked at Amy with hopeful eyes, "Now, let's do Amy's acting portion!"

"Yes!" Amy smiled, and looked at her cake with a happy smile on her face, a smile that a child would have as if they were getting ready to open their first present on Christmas. She pulled the fork out of the cake with a small piece, and brought it to her mouth. So bit it instantly, and immediately let her hands fly to her mouth. Her eyes widened, face beginning to sweat a bit.

 _'Oh my god, this is hot. My mouth is on fire.'_ She sent a quick look of despair to her friends. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, knowing immediately something was wrong. _'What should I do? It's so spicy, there's no way I can swallow this!'_

"Something happened to Amy..." Shadow whispered.

 _'We could have been good friends Amy, but...'_ Bunnie held a look of determination, _'I won't let you get in my way.'_

 _'It's so spicy that I'm crying!'_ Amy's eyes teared up more. She turned her back to the camera, stunning everyone. _'But I cannot give up here! If I give up, I will have wasted everyone's efforts. I can't give up after coming this far! I have to act quickly!'_

"Amy?" Charmy's voice echoed throughout the studio, and Amy forced herself to turn around. A happy smile on her face, tears flowed off her face gracefully because of how quickly she had turned. Everyone's face turned beat red, and their hearts jumped out of their chest. "It's so good that I... I can't even explain how I feel it's just... delicious."

"WHAT?!" Bunnie shrieked. Before Amy could register what had happened, all the crew and the judges had huddled around Amy, complimenting her acting. Bunnie stormed over, pushing past them, "MOVE!" She grabbed the fork and stuffed it into the cake, Amy cried out to her, "Wait, Bunnie-" She and everyone else was caught off by the shouting of Bunnie as she cried and squealed.

Suddenly, the heat got to Amy, and her face turned bright red, and she passed out on the spot.

* * *

Amy woke up, in her bedroom, feeling hungry. A damp cloth found its way over her head and she lazy looked towards her chao, who had been nursing her. She sat up quickly, "Oh my goodness! The audition! What happened!?" Thunder flew over and grabbed Amy's phone before tossing it to her. Amy caught it and looked down, seeing a few unread messages on her phone.

 _'Amy, let me know when you wake up. I hope you're okay.' - Sonic_

Amy felt her heart beat momentarily before she calmed down. She sent a text back, _'I'm awake.'_

She saw another message from Shadow, _'Call me when you wake up.'_

Call him!? Her heart burst into a whole bunch of nervous fits, but she was curious to know who won. Was it Bunnie? She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. The phone dialed a few times before there was a click, and she felt herself hold her breath.

 _'So you're awake.'_

"I failed didn't I?" Amy said quickly, "I passed out during the audition, there's now way..."

 _'You're an idiot. Look out your window.'_

"What...?" Amy forced her legs to work as she stumbled to her window. She gasped at the sigh of the billboard that was a few blocks away but still seeable over all buildings. It was her, her head turned, and her eyes sparkling with that smile on her face and her tears falling at a perfect angle.

"W-What, but, I don't understand..." Amy whispered.

 _'They decided to pick you.'_

"But that's not possible! I fainted!"

 _'It doesn't matter. Charmy liked you better. Ever since they put up that billboard, apparently the company has been getting numerous amounts of phone calls wanting to know who you are.'_

"So you mean...?" Amy clenched her phone, was it true? Was she...

 _'Congratulations on your idol debut, Rose.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Amy currently sat in Knuckles office, squished into a love seat between Shadow and Sonic. She could feel the warmth from both boys easily and it made her nervous. Shadow looked calm and quiet as usual, and Sonic held his trademark smile on his face as usual. Both their arms brushed up against hers and she had to contain all her squeaks each time one of them moved. They watched a small tv in front of them intently as they watched her commercial.

 **"Sweets made by an angel! Get this heavenly cake set today!"**

"Watching myself on this... I look like a completely different person." Amy muttered.

"Don't get too excited, you're still just an amateur." Shadow retorted. She glared up at him.

"And what? You think you're some kind of pro?"

"Shadow, be nice." Sonic scratched his own chao under it's chin.

"I've just become an idol, the hard work starts now." Amy sighed and leaned her head back onto the love seat, relishing the feel of being between both of them. "Besides, now I can do more things with Sonic." The blue hedgehog beside her laughed, but she felt Shadow stiffen.

"Idiot..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Amy asked, turning to glare at him again. Before they could bicker, Knuckles walked in with a smile, "Good morning, Amy."

"Um, morning..." Amy said, retreating from the fight quickly.

Knuckles took a seat at his desk, "After that commercial, we've been getting bombarded with phone calls and emails, everyone adores you."

"R-Really?" Amy asked quickly.

"Yes. Many were managers from this own company. We found one that wants to take you on that we really think will help you get a good head start." He looked towards the door, "Come in."

A white bat walked in, dragging a Silver hedgehog behind her. She sent a flirty wink to Knuckles, and he turned quickly back to Amy. "This is going to be your manager, Rouge. And with her today is music producer Silver the hedgehog."

Amy tilted her head, "Who?"

Shadow shot Amy a glare, "Pardon." He yanked Amy up by her arm and dragged her into the hallway, leaving the other three staring at them confused. Shadow pinned Amy to a wall outside the room. She blinked and he sighed.

"Rouge is the best manager in this company. Please don't mess this up." He opened his eyes once more. "And Silver is the music producer, as you already know. He's a very LARGE producer. Every song he helps write ends up making it least a million dollars."

"A-A million?" Amy gaped like a fish, "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, and he's likely here to get you started on a song." He pushed the girl gently back to the room, "Don't. Mess. This. Up." Amy nodded and went back to sitting in the room on the love seat. She smiled at Silver and Rouge, "Hello, I am Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy."

Silver quickly took Amy's hand, kissing the knuckles of it. Shadow tensed up and couldn't stop the glare he sent, so he got up and left the room. "I saw your commercial." Silver looked up at Amy, "I was entranced when I saw you on tv. I came to make a song for you!"

"For me?" Amy flushed.

"Yes your CD debut will be one month from now." Rouge kicked Sonic out of the love seat to take a spot next to her new client, "We're going to be filming and broadcasting your work in the music studio for two weeks. Those two weeks will turn you into an idol."

"I'll debut as a singer too?" Amy asked excitedly.

"You'll be a hit if you let me write all of your songs." Silver said with another wink. "I came here to listen to you sing, can you do that for me?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Sure." Meanwhile Thunder had been finding things to plug into his little ears. Amy opened her mouth, and the next thing she knew everyone was on the floor covering their ears. She felt a little teary eyed, "I... um... did I do that?"

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked as he stomped back inside the office. Amy felt embarrassed again and sunk into the wall. He looked over at her, "Don't tell me..."

"Amy... I'm sorry to say but..." Silver managed to find the strength to get up, holding onto his head, "With your voice in the current shape it's in, debuting with my song is impossible."

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "T-There's no way..."

"I'm afraid we can't do anything if-" Rouge had started but Amy stood quickly.

"No!" She stomped her foot, "Silver, please, help me get some vocal listens, and I'll practice at home everyday! Please let me sing this song!"

Silver made eye contact with Knuckles and Rouge. They all seemed to speak with each other telepathically. They nodded and he turned back to Amy.

"I will give you two weeks until the music studio recording. If you can sing by then, I will let you sing my song."

"I wont give up then! Leave it to me!"

* * *

 **Two days before the music studio rehersal :p**

* * *

"I've seen every voice trainer in town..." Amy said, holding her pillow over her face. "It's so hard being an idol when you're tone deaf..." Her phone beeped and she picked it up, fighting off her depression. She sniffed and read the message.

 _'How is your singing coming along?' -Sonic_

She frowned, she hadn't seen Sonic or Shadow since that day. She had been practicing so hard.

 _'I worked hard but.. it was useless. I've been practicing but... I've gotten no where.'_

 _'Amy :('_

 _'And if I can't be an idol... I can't be with you...'_ She gripped her phone tightly, _'Or Shadow...'_

 _'Amy, why don't you meet me in Station Square? I know what'll cheer you up.'_

Amy thought about it momentarily. But she sent him a quick reply then threw some shoes on. She put Thunder in her bag and they both went into town.

* * *

He had been waiting for her wearing the same disguise he was wearing the day he met her. She had not bothered changing into sneaky clothes as she approached him. He smiled at her. "Hey Ames."

"Sonic, what are we doing in the middle of the city?" She noticed a small podium nearby and looked up to him hesitantly. He took her hand and pulled her on top of it. Before she could ask what he was doing, he turned to the busy streets.

"Attention everyone! I present to you Amy Rose from the popular new CM!" Amy paled and Sonic just grinned. People started murmuring and turned their heads, people then started running towards her and she panicked once more.

"Sonic!" Amy turned to her blue friend who smiled up at her with his smile, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Just stand right there." He said.

 _"Ah! I saw that girl on that commercial!"_

 _"The one for the cake right!?"_

 _"Is she the real person?"_

 _"Is this a live recording!?"_

 _"It must be a promotion! Sing for us Amy!"_

"Oh uh, I can't really sing that well!" Amy said to the audience.

"Amy" She felt Sonic hold her hand again and she looked down at him with scared eyes, "Just breathe. It doesn't matter how well you can or can't sing. Just try."

"But what if people make fun of me..." Amy's ears drooped and Sonic frowned.

"And who cares if they do? You're the idol. Not them." He looked at her seriously, "Your job is to make your fans laugh and have fun. Forget about the ridicule."

Amy took a deep sigh, _'He's right, I've got to try...'_ before turning to her fans, and opening her mouth once more.

* * *

 **Two days later... :p**

* * *

Silver's hands stopped moving, he looked up at Amy with a smile on his face. Her grin was bigger than he had ever seen it before. "You've definitely gotten a lot better, Amy!"

"You think so?" Amy asked with a smile. He nodded.

"You're putting more emotion into your singing. I can see you're putting in a lot of effort." He turned to her and stood, "I will let you sing my song. You'll appear on tv too."

Amy smiled and turned around, leaping for her blue friend and embracing him in a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me, Sonic!" Shadow huffed and turned away from the two. Sonic smirked and turned to the ebony hedgehog, "Are you not happy for Amy, Shadow?"

"That's not it..." Shadow muttered. Amy's ears flattened against her head, why wasn't he congratulating her?

"Amy," Rouge stepped towards her client, "The broadcast is the day after tomorrow. We're going to be very busy."

"I'll make sure to work really hard." Amy smiled at her manager.

"Then, that's it for the day. You may go home." Her manager turned and left the room. Sonic smirked again, "I'm going to catch a chili dog, Shadow you'll make sure Amy get's home safe right?" Shadow huffed and before he could reject Sonic had already left the room. Amy looked down at the ground awkwardly, not making eye contact. He sighed and turned to the door.

"Let's go. Or else I'll leave you behind." Shadow threatened as he walked out the door. Amy nodded quickly and gathered up Thunder and her bag, following behind him quickly. She made sure to be two steps behind him the entire way to his car. He opened his passenger door and motioned for her to get in. She slipped in silently as he shut the door, and then he got in the drivers side and started the car. She lifted her head up to glance at him quickly before looking out the window.

"Are you.. not happy that I can sing now?" She asked quietly.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You've... just been quiet and you got mad after rehearsal." She messed with her fingers. She didn't know why but her heart was racing and she could feel her heart breaking and the tears creeped up into the corners of her eyes. "If... you hate me that much then just-"

"I don't hate you, Rose. I'm not mad at you. I don't want to talk about it, but I fully support you're decision in becoming an idol." He kept his eyes on the road, one hand in his lap kept clenching the more she talked.

"Then what was wrong? I'm your friend right?" He gritted his teeth, "You can tell me anything."

The car pulled up beside her house and she waited for an answer, not moving an inch from her spot. She looked at him with a determined look. She wasn't leaving without a proper answer.

"It's not fair..." He mumbled, "I'm your supposed friend, yet anytime I save or help you you hardly recognize me at all. And when Sonic does something he gets praised and hugs for it."

Amy blinked, he was upset? Over a hug?

"Shadow, I've thanked you everytime you've helped me in any situation. You know that." Amy scooted closer to his seat, leaning forward slightly. "I just tend to be more affectionate with Sonic... that's all. You seem like you wouldn't like it if I hugged you, that's why I don't."

"Well maybe I would like one." Shadow still refused to meet her eye. She smiled and crawled over the console, her arms wrapping around his. She felt him stiffen beneath her and she pulled back. "See? You do that everytime I even get near you." She pulled away and he growled, pulling her back to him quickly. She flushed as she found his face in her neck, her head on top of his as he hugged her tightly to his body. He kept his head hidden under hers, blushing furiously. She let her fingers mess with the tuff of white fur poking out of his shirt. Was his fur always this warm?

They pulled away from each other slightly, enough for their foreheads to gravitate towards one another and rest there. They were close, and Amy was pretty sure it was obvious she was blushing. His eyes darted to her lips for a quick second, and she didn't miss it, biting her bottom lip as she looked at his. What was going on with her? Wasn't Sonic the one she loved? He leaned forward, capturing the corner of her mouth swiftly, before pulling away. "Go inside and get some rest." She fought her blush off and nodded, "T-Thanks..." She got her belongings, and shut the door behind her, holding her chaos tightly to her chest as she made her way inside. She walked quietly to her room, collapsing on her bed, holding her pillow close to her chest once more. She looked up at the ceiling, heart still beating rapidly as she replayed the scene from just now in her head. She muttered the only thing she could think of...

"Holy shit."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, we're finished." Amy opened her eyes as the lip brush was pulled away from her. She stared at her reflection in awe, she would have never been able to afford this kind of make up before. The eye shadow made her green eyes pop, and they had given her the perfect wing liner. She turned to look at Rouge, her manager, who smiled back at her in return.

"It's your first appearance on TV so let's make it wonderful." Amy nodded as she stood in her stage clothes, a short red and black plaid ruffled crop top with a skirt to match. She had her hair up in pigtails with some hair loose and down in the back. She walked out of the dressing room with Rouge and was surprised to see Shadow and Sonic standing outside. Sonic eyed her up and down and gave her a smile, walking over to hug her gently from the side.

"This outfit is cute Ames." He pulled away from his side hug, "Me and Shadow will be singing as an opening act before you go on stage."

"Really?" Her green eyes sparkled and she turned to Shadow, "Shadow, what do you think about my outfit?"

"Those clothes would look nice even on chaos." He stated as he turned his back to her coldly. She frowned a bit but shook it off. Knuckles stood next to Rouge, holding a clip board to his chest.

"I'm extremely happy that both boys and Amy will get to perform today. This will be big for our company." Knuckles stated as Rouge smirked, leaning towards him.

"Neh, I don't hear you saying anything about being happy I'm here."

He flushed a bit and pulled at his collar, "Oh, um, of course I'm glad you're here Rouge."

"Amy." The pinkettes ears perked up as a small rabbit came into view. Shadow and Sonic gave a look of confusion as Amy tackled the poor rabbit with a hug, "Cream! I'm so glad you came!"

"I told you, you weren't allowed to not invite me." The rabbit held up her VIP Stage Pass. Amy nodded and bowed.

"I'm such a horrible friend! I completely forgot! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Amy," Cream put a hand on her friends shoulder, "I forgive you. I heard you had a rival already, can you tell me what happened?" Amy went to open her mouth but was cut off as Rouge stepped over, "Amy, the boys are going to get their stage make up on now. You need to go practice your dance steps over in a safer area. Your friend is welcome to stay and watch you."

Amy nodded and handed Thunder to Cream, "I'll be right back. Can you watch Thunder for me?" The rabbit nodded and took Thunder willingly. She watched her friend go and stood in a corner holding the small chao. People passed by and whispered to each other about the small rabbit girl that had been with Amy. Would she be a new upcoming idol also? A few minutes had passed by and Cream felt someone tap her shoulder. Cream's honey eyes turned to see another rabbit, slightly taller and more bustier than herself.

"Hi, I'm Bunnie. Are you friends with Amy?" Cream could feel the hateful vibe coming off this rabbit instantly. Her front was fake and she could tell. But she played her game and went along with it.

"Yes, hello, I'm Cream." The rabbit held Thunder against her protectively, while outstretching her own hand to shake Bunnies.

"Oh, wow, so you're Cream?" Cream's ears hitched up at an awkward stance, "I heard a lot about you from Amy." Bunnie smiled, but Cream could tell it was vile. "It's too bad there's not enough room for two bunnies in Amy's lives. She forgot to send you tickets so you had to buy them yourself? How sad."

"Listen here," Cream spat, "My friend may be an idiot, but I'm not." She took a closer step to Bunnie, "Don't think I didn't hear about your hospitalization _Bunnie._ Ironic that you and Amy ended up getting hurt from what? Chili power in _her_ cake? My friend is again, yes an idiot, but she wouldn't ever purposefully harm food." Bunnie started sweat dropping and backed away from the angry rabbit, "If anymore harm comes to my friend and you're the least bit involved, you will regret it."

Bunnie nodded quickly, turning to leave as Cream sighed and breathed out.

"There's no way Amy would ever replace me with someone like her."

* * *

After the concert was over, Amy and _BOOM_ walked to the side of the stage. The crew congratulated them as they were praised with gifts of sweets and souvenirs. Amy walked over and smiled at her rabbit friendly sweetly, hugging her deep again. This caused Shadow from behind her to give a look of annoyance, to which Cream raised an eyebrow at.

"Thank you so much, Cream! I would worry so much about Thunder." Amy took back her chao, nuzzling it's face. "Hey, Cream, my manager and theirs were talking about grabbing dinner at a reserved place after the concert. You should come with us."

"Hm..." Cream turned and looked back at Shadow suspiciously, then looked at Sonic, then back at Amy, "I'd be happy to accompany you, Amy."

"Great," She linked arms with her friend and turned to the others, "So, how are we getting there?"

"We figured we'd let you guys ride together and Rouge and I would take our own cars." Knuckles said, "Does that sound fine?"

Before Shadow could interject, Sonic pointed towards him, "Yeah! We can all ride in Shadow's car!" Shadow sent him a death glare but huffed in defeat and agreed. Amy smiled and they all followed Shadow to his car in the parking garage. Sonic gave Cream a look and winked, then turned back to Shadow.

"Hey, Shads. I'm feeling a bit sleepy, I'll sit in the back." Shadow felt his fur stand on edge. Cream seemed to have caught on, "I shall sit in the back with Mr. Sonic also." Amy turned, giving her friend a look, however she didn't want to cause a scene with Shadow at the moment, especially after having such a good day. She nodded and got into the passenger side, clipping in her seatbelt and dropping her purse and Thunder in her lap gently. He started pulling out of the parking garage, staying focused and silent as music played in the back. Sonic sat in the back with a grin on his face and Cream looked back and forth between the two in the front.

"So Mr. Shadow, what is your relationship with Amy?"

And that was how Shadow and Amy ended up with their faces both beat red.

* * *

"I see, so you think nothing but of lack of competence?" Cream sipped her tea. They had gone to a fancy steak house with a private venue. Amy ignored everything being said as she bit into her fourth burger, Rouge and Knuckles stared at the girl as she vacuumed in all her food.

"You should be careful with how you eat, Amy." Rouge spoke soon, "If you eat like that and someone catches a picture of you, it could mean the end for your career." Amy paled, "You don't want all that hard work to go to waste now do you?" Amy grumbled under her breath and began to ate slower. Cream nodded.

"Your manager is right Amy, it's like I told you on that day. When you see food, you become an unattractive monster." Shadow chuckled and Amy sent him a glare, kicking him under his seat. He winced but bit his teeth to supress his growl. Of course, their situation was the same as the car. Amy was on the inside of one booth with Shadow in the middle and Cream on the other side. Sitting across from Amy was Sonic, and next to him was Rouge and Knuckles. It seemed she had some sort of bad luck when it came to these sorts of things. Sonic checked his watch, it was almost eleven. He glanced upward at the tv, taking a sip of his cola, before he spat it out quickly. He went into a coughing fit, Knuckles automatically assumed the worst and almost jumped over Rouge to get to him, "Sonic!?"

The blue hedgehog could only put at the TV that sat above them. Everyone turned their eyes to see a female mobian bird giving the news.

 **"What is this? Could the dark edge lord of _'Boom'_ finally be warming up to the pink princess? Someone snapped this quick picture today of Shadow driving out of the parking garage with Amelia Rose in his passenger seat, both sported blushes as red as a cherry! What caused them to look like this?**

Both Amy and Shadow looked at Cream, who blinked innocently, "I have no regrets."

 **"And it seems they have another friend! Who is this mysterious rabbit sitting in the car with them? Is she a new upcoming idol as well? Will we see her working with Amy in the future? Or could she possibly be Sonic's girlfriend?!"**

Cream spit her tea out, "WHAT?"

 **"The ratings are in also! The concert from a few hours ago seemed to be a hit! With not only _'Boom'_ performing but Amy as well! Everyone is head over heels for Amy's new hit song! It's saying it could make BILLIONS!"**

Amy's jaw dropped, "B-Billions!?"

 **"We'll have more, hopefully, on these developing relationships and information tomorrow!"**

The table got quiet and Amy could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, as could all three of the young mobians. Rouge sighed, "No helping what happened. We'll try to get it fixed in the morning and get it unpublicized." She took a look at Knuckles who shared a look of sympathy in return and sighed. "Amy," Rouge continued, "Now is probably not the best time to tell you this but..." She handed a file of paperwork over to Amy, who looked at it confused. She opened the papers and looked at it with wide eyes.

"MCA?" Amy whispered, "Mobian Celebrity Academy?" She gave Cream a sad look, who understood what that meant.

"But if I do this, I can't be with Cream anymore..." Amy whispered. Cream looked at her friend sadly, but put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Amy, you should take this chance. You'll still invite me to your concerts and stuff right? No worries." Amy frowned and looked at her friend. Rouge looked at the rabbit curiously. No doubt she was cute also. Her honey eyes gave a sweet aura to herself, but her exterior made it harder to see the sweetness. She was calm and quiet, and celebrities needed to have a lot of charism, but maybe they could work on that.

"Well, if Cream can pass as many tests then..." She looked over to Knuckles, who nodded, then turned back to Amy, "If we can get Cream up and ready... how would you like to turn your solo music career into a duo?"

Cream's eyes glittered momentarily, "M-Me?"

Amy gasped and turned to the rabbit, "Cream! That would be the best! Singing along side my best friend would be the best thing I could ask for!"

"I... where would I even start?" Cream looked hesitant.

"Come to the building tomorrow. We're going to try and get you caught up to Amy." Rouge gave Cream her card. "Well work hard to make you an idol. And Amy," She turned to the pinkette, "You will start your new school in a week. This way you can get transfer papers and everything ready, as well as say goodbye to your other friends." Amy blinked, then looked back at her papers. A new school was meant to happen right? She couldn't go back to school normally like she would have before.

"Alright..." Amy whispered, "I'll work hard! So you work hard too Cream!" Cream nodded, she was determined not to be the second bunny, and to protect Amy from that evil girl as much as she could.

"It's getting late." Rouge stood up. "Let's all get to home." She shook hands with Knuckles then went her on separate way, as did he. Sonic smiled and turned to Shadow, "I have my disguise and I don't live far from here, so I'll just walk. Be safe getting home okay?" He turned and followed them out. Cream smiled and looked at Shadow and Amy, "Could we drop me off at my house first?"

Amy looked nervously towards Shadow, who simply nodded. They all left then, dropping Cream off on the way to Amy's. He took a good look at her apartment, and wondered why she was so young and somehow living in an apartment by herself. She smiled at him cheerfully before leaving, "Thanks Shadow, for the ride I mean." She held Thunder in her arms tightly, awkwardly putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. She pulled at her purse, and then shut his car door behind him. She walked inside and he never took his eyes off her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Amy. Because of your gluttonous behavior we're going to be late."

"Ah! Coming Cream, I'm sorry!"

Amy clung to her rabbit friends arm and smiled as they walked in their new uniforms to their new school. It had been another month of getting Cream caught up to Amy. The rabbit had passed her own commercial audition and then went to model for a bit while working on music. Now she and her friend were debuted together and going to the same academy. Their new uniforms we're made of much higher and finer quality. They wore short sleeved white collared shirts with a plaid red tie and a matching skirt. They wore black stockings that came up to their knees and black flat shoes.

"Have you ever been on time to class, Amy?"

"Eheh..." Amy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Well, it least we're going to school with Sonic and Shadow!" Cream gave her friend a look of disapproval.

"Amy? Cream?" The two turned to see the boys in question walking towards them from behind. Amy's face sparkled and Cream had to fight the urge to wear sunglasses. The two male hedgehogs waved as they walked over.

"Cream, you started school here today right? Welcome to your first day at this academy." Sonic said with a thumbs up, "What class are you in?"

"I'm in moon class with Amy." Cream said politely and calmly.

"That's great. We'll be next door to each other." Sonic pointed at Shadow, "Shadow and I are in star class so we're right next door. You guys are free to ask us any questions if you have trouble with anything."

Amy flushed and nodded, along with Cream who kept a calm face. Shadow muttered under his breath, "Don't get it mixed up. We're from the same company so if you fail you make us look bad."

"This is true." Cream spoke, turning to Amy, "You must remember who we represent."

"Okay!" Amy smiled and fist pumped the year, "Ha! Let's have a good year then!"

The group walked away together, chattering happily, not noticing the black jackal that watched them from the trees.

"Amy Rose..." They spoke.

* * *

"Everyone, today I will introduce a new transfer student, Cream the rabbit!" Cream bowed to the class. They awed at her and whispered to themselves. Cream smiled sweetly while keeping her composure.

 _"Neh, isn't that the rabbit girl who was on that modeling posted the other day?"_

 _"Yes! Remember when we first saw her in the car with Amy and BOOM?"_

 _"I'm still a little iffy about Shadow and Amy to be honest."_

Amy flushed in her seat and sunk further into it. The teacher smiled and pointed at the empty spot next to Amy, "Since you two are already friends why don't you sit next to each other?" Cream nodded and went to sit next to her face. Across the room her eyes made contact with Bunnie and she smiled sweetly, but with venom.

 _'Sorry Bunnie, Amy is my friend, not yours.'_

Bunnie seethed as she took the seat next to Amy. It was hard enough having her princess role taken when Amy joined the class a few weeks ago, but now the annoying rabbit was here too? How was she going to ruin both their careers?

"Ah, Bunnie already goes to this school too," Cream said to Amy, just loud enough for Bunnie to pick up, "It must have been nice to already have a friend here."

Bunnie's hair stood on end and she had to suppress a hiss. Amy nodded and turned to smile at Bunnie and waved and said a good morning to her before the two of them turned back to the board to listen to the teacher. Bunnie growled lowly. She would find a way.

* * *

Amy smiled as they broke for lunch. She and Cream pushed their seats up against each others. Cream quickly opened her lunch box to reveal a nice and simple turkey sandwich with a few pieces of carrots and a tiny cupcake. She smiled up at her friend, "Please tell me you brought something healthy, and not something junky."

"Of course I brought something healthy..." Amy muttered as she looked away.

"Amy..." The pink hedgehog sighed.

"Here, I brought a hamburger and candy." She opened her lunch box and instead of a hamburger and her candy, something exploded all over her from inside. She quickly realized her face was covered in pen ink. She gasped quickly as everyone stared at her. Cream stared with eyes wide also, and quickly stood to help her friend. "Oh my goodness, who did this!?"

* * *

Rouge looked at the two as they told her what had happened at lunch. They were currently out of school and now at a photo shoot in a studio. Rouge thought for a moment and looked at the two seriously, "This just started today? Perhaps a school mate has it out for you." Cream knew who she wanted to accuse, but the person who was pulling these pranks seemed to be smarter. Bunnie wasn't smart enough to pull something like this off.

"We're not sure." Cream said, "But I hope they stop soon."

"Anyway, work time. Cream and Amy, you're all dressed so go stand in front of that white tarp. The camera crew is ready for you. And make sure to get rest because tomorrow you two also have a live music show tomorrow and it'll be Cream's first time debuting in public as a singer."

"Yes, we'll work hard!" Amy took Cream's arm and they walked towards the photo shoot area. The camera man smiled at them and told them to just make happy poses.

"Move around however you like!" He said.

Both of them went into poses that showed energy and happiness. The scene was supposed to be on a beach so the girls were wearing cute one piece and two piece bikinis with sun hats and flowered flip flops. Cream and Amy then wrapped arms around each others shoulder and gave a friendly peace sign, giving off a best friend vibe. The camera crew kept whispering about both girls natural talent. Just then the lights went off, causing everyone to panic for a moment. Amy turned to Cream to ask what was going on when something wet and slimy hit her head. Amy reached up to her ears and pulled the thing off, and stared at a fish. She shrieked loudly and soon more fish began to fall all over the place. Cream tensed up, as fish landed around her also. "So gross." She whispered. With new found anger, she looked up to the ceiling, only to see blue and yellow eyes staring at her.

* * *

"Someone's been playing tricks on you?" Shadow asked seriously. He and Sonic stood outside the studio, both girls had towels draped around them as the crew and company investigators tried to figure out what was going on. Amy nodded sadly while Cream tried to pat her friend encouragingly on the back.

"Why is someone targeting Amy though and not Cream..." Sonic whispered.

"I can think of only one person who would." Shadow huffed and stomped past them all, leaving them all staring at him with curiosity.

* * *

"Why have you been pulling pranks on Amy?"

Bunnie was quick to catch her breath. She blinked, "What? I didn't do any-"

"Just admit it, Bunnie. You've had it out for Amy since the beginning. Stop." He glared at her seriously. His red eyes felt more like daggers piercing her soul.

Bunnie pouted and pursed her lips up, "Please? Believe me. Look into my eyes and just believe me when I say I didn't do anything."

"If I do that I'll vomit. No thanks." He turned and walked away, causing her to jaw drop from the rejection. He got serious all of a sudden.

 _'If it's not her, then who is...'_

His thoughts were stopped as he felt a slight tugging at his waist. And before he could even think he turned and saw no one but a crowd full of people blushing and snickering. He blinked then looked down, only to turn red at the sight of his pants at his ankles.

"W-WHO DID THIS?!"

* * *

"What happened to Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog came back to where his friends where, his aura dark and his eyes narrowed and glaring at the ground. Amy pouted, "Shadow?" But he just walked past her, sitting a few feet away from them, muttering something about underpants. Then he turned to them, "I got pranked by whoever has been pranking you."

"Do you think something worse will happen?" Sonic asked quietly. He looked at the girls, "I don't know if it's safe for you two to do the live show tomorrow."

"No, you should do it." Shadow turned back to them quickly again, looking at Amy and Cream seriously, "He probably already knows the time and day. We can get him if we're careful."

"But... what if something happens to us?" Amy said suddenly, "I don't want Cream to get hurt."

"All his pranks have been harmless, but no matter what happens, Sonic and I will protect you two." Cream smiled and looked at Amy, who then sported a blush.

"Alright, so then, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Amy and Cream stepped out onto the stage, wearing animal print revealing costumes. The crowd went wild as Amy pulled the mic up to her mouth and the music started,

 **"Into your head, into your mind**

 **out of your soul, race through your veins**  
 **You can't escape, you can't escape."**

Cream came in from the other side, pulling her mic up to her mouth also,

 **"Into your life, into your dreams,**  
 **Out of the dark, sunlight again.**  
 **You can't explain, you can't explain."**

They both joined in the middle of the stage, the background dancers showing up and the burst out into a musical cue,

 **"Can You feel it, can you feel it,**

 **Rushin' through your hair,**  
 **Rushin' through your head,**  
 **Can you feel it, can you feel it,**

 **Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**  
 **Be every color that you are,**  
 **Into the rush now,**  
 **You don't have to know how,**  
 **Know it all before you try."**

There was a pause as Amy and Cream went back to the farthest side of the stages where they had originally started, and as Amy went to sing again, a card flew past her and hit the ground, startling her. Then she looked down and saw that her clothes had torn, almost revealing her. There were gasps as the lights then went out, and Amy and Cream, who also had torn clothes, looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed nearby curtains that had been decorated with roses from the stage, wrapping themselves around in them and making white pure dresses. The lights came back on and the crowd gasped and exclaimed, as Amy and Cream went on to finish the song.

 **"It takes you to another place,**

 **imagine everything you can.**  
 **All the colors start to blend,**  
 **Your system overloads again.**

 **Can You feel it?**

 **Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**  
 **Be every color that you are,**  
 **Into the rush now,**  
 **You don't have to know how,**  
 **Know it all before you try."**

The song ended and the crowd cheered as Amy and Cream got off the stage and went in the back again. Shadow and Sonic ran up to them, eyeing over them to make sure they were okay. Shadow growled lowly, "When I find this asshole I'm going to destroy him."

"He's for sure going to far." Sonic glared too, which surprised the girls. "I can't imagine someone would do something like this."

Cream looked up at all of them and then pointed up at the ceiling, she glared hard, "Come out you jackal." The group was confused and looked up to where Cream was pointing, only to see a black figure come down quickly. There was smoke everywhere and everyone started coughing. Amy felt a hand on her arm and she tensed up in fear only to see Cream beside her. Cream gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close. They stared at the smoke and as it vanished a black jackal stood there. He had one blue eye and one yellow eye. He smiled at them all, particularly Amy. She shivered, "Um, who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already, Amy?" His expression went from cocky to soft as he started walking towards her, "Don't tell me you don't remember your friend infinite."

Amy's eyes widened and she gasped, "Wait. Infinite? Wait, you couldn't possibly be..."

He took her chin in his fingers, causing Shadow to growl loudly. Amy felt her heart beat at Shadows negative reaction to the gesture. The jackal's eyes looked into her green ones, "So you finally remember me?"

"You're that infinite! The one who moved away in elementary school." Amy felt her cheeks flush momentarily. Shadow started taking a step towards them.

"Hey now! You're the one whose been harassing Rose! Don't just casually address her!"

"Yes, you see, those were all my illusions." Infinite tipped her chin up higher and Amy looked towards Shadow for a split second as if to ask for help.

"Why would you do that, Infinite?" She asked quietly. "Why would you try to hurt me?"

"To fulfill our promise." He leaned in closer, "I'm going to make you quit being an entertainer, so you can keep your promise of marrying me."

With that, the jackal sealed his lips with hers as he took her first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was quick and Amy covered her mouth quickly. Shadow pushed Infinite away, glaring deadly daggers as he stood between them. He snarled at the Jackal who only kept looking amused. He smiles at Amy again, peaking over and around Shadow to look at her, "You still haven't changed Amy. You're still cute."

"Rose." Shadow snapped and she looked up at him quickly, "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, Infinite was my friend that I grew up with. He moved away when we were in elementary school..." She raised her hands to her lips, "After he left I was sad because he was my best friend."

Cream's eyes sparked and she stood next to Shadow, glaring at the jackal also. This was before she had known and met Amy. Infinite smiled, "She and I are more than friends. Amy is my fiance."

"I never said such a thing!" Amy rebuttled quickly.

"How could you just forget about our promise?" Infinite asked seriously as he glared at her.

She huffed and stomped between her two body guards and pointed at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Before she could argue further, Thunder jumped out, and hugged Infinite's head. Amy paled and Infinite pouted, a little hurt, "I'm upset that Thunder remembers and you don't."

"Huh?" Sonic asked, confused now, "If Thunder was there then it must be true."

"We got Thunder the day before I moved away... the day I told you the news." Infinite held the chao to him, patting it on the head, "And you called me it's daddy, and said you were it's mommy, and that Thunder was our baby."

"EH!?" Shadow looked at the pink girl, "Did you..."

"I.. uh..." Amy thought a bit harder, the memory coming back to her.

 _'You can be the daddy, and I'll be the mommy, and Thunder is our baby! And when you come back to see me, we'll get officially married.'_

"W-we'll get officially married." Amy repeated out loud. Then she covered her mouth. Infinite walked over again, holding her close and Thunder between them. She looked up at him surprisingly, his hand once more returning to her cheek. But he was quickly pushed away by an angry Shadow who huffed. He crossed his arms in front of him and stood in front of Amy.

"Get lost. She made that promise when she was little. She's an idiot and didn't know better." Shadow said quickly.

"I knew I didn't like you. You must be my love rival." Infinite smirked as Shadow suddenly started stuttering, and Amy blushed more. Infinite got serious and pointed at him, "Listen here, I will take Amy from this world and marry her. I will not give her over to you."

"She's not yours to give away!" Shadow growled louder, his fists clenching and Amy had to put her hands over his to calm him down. She looked at infinite and took a deep breath and looked at him seriously as she stepped forward.

"Listen Infinite..." She fumbled with her fingers, "I want to be an idol. I wont quit. I love this job. So I'm not going to quit Infinite, you hear me?" She took Thunder back from him, and looked up at him with happiness in her eyes. He looked at her and frowned, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I love my job Infinite. So if you love me, you have to support me and my career choice."

Infinite growled and turned away from her. He started walking away, "I won't give up." He turned and glared at Shadow once more, "She is mine."

There was another puff of smoke and then Infinite was gone. Amy frowned and looked down sadly. Shadow put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go ..."

"But... Infinite he..."

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's get you home." Amy nodded sadly as they walked back inside the building to finish up for the rest of the day and talk to the managers.

* * *

The next day, Amy and Cream we're both in the music studio room rehearsing and recording songs for their next albums. Cream sang along with her best friend, keeping an eye on her the entire time. Amy looked confused and upset as she sang, she wasn't pouring her heart into her music like she normally was. When they ended, Silver gave Cream a look from his position at the piano. She coughed and eyed the door, to which he told them to take a break and left the room. Cream opened a nearby water bottle, offering it to her friend, "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." Amy pulled the bottle up to her lips, not able to make contact, "I just don't understand what made him change so drastically..."

"You mean that jackal?" Cream asked, "What was it? Infinite?"

"Mhm..." Amy's grip on the water bottle tightened, "I don't know what's going on."

"How is he?" Cream asked. When Amy didn't answer she gave a curious look, "You mean you haven't heard back from him since yesterday? Maybe he gave up on you..." She turned her head slightly to talk to herself, " _Maybe he realized how scary Shadow was.."_

"Amy, Cream, a moment." Both girls turned their heads to see Rouge walking in by herself. She sighed and plopped down on one of the nearby chairs, crossing her legs as she did so. She gave them all a smile as they sat down on the floor in front of her like school children. She turned her head to Amy, "Good news, Amy. There is an upcoming drama coming up. It's being produced by Vector. He says he wants you to be the main female lead."

"What!? Me?!" Amy stood quickly, "What kind of film is it?"

"It's romance. Cream, he has offered you a position as a side character. You would play Amy's best friend in the show. You wouldn't have very many lines. You two take some time to think about this, okay?"

"Of course I want it!" Amy looked over to Cream, "What about you?"

"I will gladly take the side character role." Cream smiled at Amy, "Working together will be more fun."

"There's something else you should know..." Rouge smiled nervously, "The film has a kiss scene in it. So you'll be required to kiss the male lead."

"K-Kiss?" Amy covered her lips, thinking back to her first kiss with Infinite. She looked over at Cream. The rabbit gave her an encouraging nod and Amy let out a sigh, "I can still do it. No worries."

Rouge smiled and stood up, "Great. I'll call you to inform you of the scheduled shootings. For now, go on and call it a day." Rouge pulled her phone up to her ear and walked off, eagerly telling Vector the information about Amy and Cream's decisions. Cream smiled at Amy and linked arms with her, "How about we go to a bakery? Maybe we can see if the boys are free?" Amy nodded, she needed a good distraction right now. The two walked off, not noticing Infinite hiding in a corner nearby.

"Amy kissing someone in a shoot?" He glared at the wall, "I won't let her kiss anyone else. If they haven't found anyone then..."

* * *

Cream and Amy sat in a private room across from Sonic and Shadow. The group was eating and chattering together very happily. Amy wasn't as attentive, but finally managed to look up at the two of them. "Cream and I got the parts of an upcoming film..."

"Wow, that's great Ames! What kind of film is it?" Sonic asked happily.

"It's a romance." Amy blushed, "And there's... an.. a... kiss scene." Shadow's eyes looked up immediately into hers and she blushed, "I'm just a bit nervous is all."

"What's their to be nervous about?" Shadow asked quickly. Everyone except for the clueless Amy felt the air get colder and more tense.

"Well, I don't want to kiss a stranger." She said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Even if you have to kiss someone you don't like, you have to keep on a smile for the camera." Shadow's eyes never left hers as he continued speaking, "Otherwise there will be people who will refuse to act with you in the future." He pulled his drink up to his lips, still never breaking eye contact, "You chose the life of an idol, now these are the consequences."

"Y-You're right.." Amy bit her lip. "I'll have to get over it." Cream looked up with a sinister smile.

"Oh would you look at that, my mom is down there waiting for me." Cream pointed out the window, "I'm going to go ahead and get going. I'll see you tomorrow Amy?"

Amy froze and sent a glare towards her rabbit friend, she was leaving her alone with Shadow again wasn't she! Sonic also stood up quickly, and Amy sent him a glare.

"Cream, think your mom could drop me off on yalls way?" Cream smiled and nodded and the two left together. Amy quickly fetched some money out of her wallet and put it on the table. Shadow eyed her curiously.

"I'll be on my way too. I'll get a cab, thanks for the advice, Shadow." She turned to leave but he put a firm hand on her wrist. She jumped and turned to him. He sighed and stood up. He took her money that was on the table and shoved it into her hands, "Keep your money, I'll be the one to leave the tip." He took his own money out and then dangled his car keys, "Besides, I don't want you taking shady cabs home. It's becoming a routine, so I might as well just take you to your house."

Amy gulped and nodded, "Well, I won't refuse your offer then." He hmphed and the two hedgehogs walked out and to his car. Amy nervously played with her bangs the entire ride home. They stopped right in front of her place and he looked at her seriously.

"Why does kissing a stranger upset you? This random guy you haven't seen for years shows up, kisses you, and you're basically fine with it. Why is a stranger so different?"

"To be honest... I wasn't comfortable with Infinite kissing me at all." Amy huffed and crossed her arms angrily. Shadow was a little shocked that he had hit a nerve. She sighed, "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I liked. Even if it was acting, I'd want it to be with someone I know well enough, like Sonic... or..."

"Of course, Sonic. Yeah, makes sense." Shadow turned his head away, fists clenching, eyes filled with hurt and envy. But he wouldn't let her see him like that.

"I didn't mean..." She spoke suddenly, then bit her lip. "I'm just nervous, what if I'm bad at kissing? And my partner makes fun of me?"

Shadow turned to her, and looked at her seriously. He gently grabbed her face and pulled her to him. She gasped as their lips collided briefly, before he put a little more pressure into the kiss. Her eyes closed and she pressed her lips back just as hard. He licked her lips slightly, causing her lips to open and the kiss to deepen. Then he pulled away, no emotion on his face and he gave her a thumbs up.

"There, now you won't feel nervous about kissing a stranger." Amy blinked. "You're not a bad kisser either, so make sure you do good at your shoot." She blinked again, waiting for a sign, anything. But he didn't blush, didn't look away, just held a straight face with her. Her heart broke momentarily, before she regained herself.

"O-Oh yeah, thanks Shadow. We'll I... I'll see you tomorrow." She hopped out of the car quickly, Thunder giving Shadow so deadly looks as she picked him up and held him to her chest. She shut the car door and walked inside. Once she got inside her house, she let out a deep breath, and slid down the door.

Shadow then drove away. Instantly his face turned red, and he felt his heart speed up. Did he really just kiss Amy Rose?

 _*Beep Beep*_

Shadow looked down and noticed his phone going off. He opened it up, and held it to his ear, "Knuckles?"

 _"Shadow, sorry to bother you. But Vector just called, it's about a drama that Amy will be starring in."_


	9. Chapter 9

"And just who are you?" The secretary at the desk looked at the black jackal curiously. He smirked and pointed at himself.

"I see you fail to recognize who I am. That's fine, however, who I was does not matter. It's who I am going to be." He slams his hands down on the desk and stares at the secretary, "And do you know who I'm going to be?"

"Um, a future potential inmate in prison?"

"No!" He stood up and glared, "I'm going to be the male lead in that upcoming drama that Amy Rose is going to be in. So tell your boss or whoever to chop chop, I don't have all day. I need to know when I start shooting."

"When you start shooting?" Came a dark voice from behind him. Infinite turned to see Shadow being held back by Sonic. He simply smirked.

"Yes, when I start shooting MY scenes with Amy and I give her all MY kisses." Shadow felt a vein pop and struggled to get out of Sonic's grasp. "I might accidentally mess up the scene a time or two... then that just means more kisses for me."

"What is the meaning of this?" Shadow asked darkly, "Do you want to die?"

"As if someone such as yourself could kill me." Infinite put his nose up in the air, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"We were personally asked to come in to be potential male leads for the same drama as Amy." Sonic said with a smile. Infinite growled and glared at Shadow, completely ignoring Sonic as the two black mobians glared at each other with such tension and hatred that everyone in the room hid under their desks.

"Ah, I see it's very lively in here today." Everyone turned to see Knuckles walking out with Produce Vector. He sweat dropped and rubbed his head, "Man, I was only going to pick between Sonic and Shadow, but this guy also wants to have the lead? This'll be tough, he's good looking too."

Infinite smirked at the other two and Shadow growled and crossed his arms over his chest fur.

"Huh? What's going on?" Amy and Cream approached the group as the tension had died down.

"Ah, perhaps we should take this to my office..." Knuckles said, motioning for everyone to follow. He started walking and Shadow immediately stood next to Amy, making sure Infinite didn't get to close. Cream was on her other side and also glaring at the jackal. He smirked and felt no threat as he walked in front of them and into the waiting room. Amy gave him a concerned look.

"Infinite, why are you here." Amy asked with a straight forward face. He simple smiled and reached out and hugged her, causing her to blush.

"I heard you were going to star in a drama with a kissing scene. You're my fiance, I won't let another man kiss you." He purred into her ear and she shifted uncomfortably. She turned to the boys for an explanation, and they couldn't say anything. Knuckles cleared his throat as Vector clapped his hands.

"Right," Said the croc, "I will be picking between Sonic, Shadow, and Infinite for the part of the male lead."

"W-What! Infinite isn't even an actor!" Amy stood abruptly.

"That can all change, Amy my dear." The jackal winked at her and she sat back down. "Besides, this drama was meant for me."

"How so?" Shadow asked lowly.

"Why would I tell you my secrets?"

"Ugh, I can't concentrate." Vector stood up, "There's way too much bickering. I'll make up my mind tomorrow. Thank you for having me Knuckles, I will return with my choice tomorrow." The crocodile gathered up his papers and walked out of the room. Infinite smirked and winked at Amy, and stood up and left also. Amy had a bad feeling and looked down at her lap, "I..." She remembered Shadow's words and took a deep breath, "No matter who I have to kiss, I will do my best!" She forced a smile and looked up at all her friends.

"Well then... no matter who gets picked, I hope you all do your best!" Knuckles gave them all an encouraging speech, "Now, go on about your day." Everyone nodded and left the room, Amy looked back at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic gave her a smile, and Shadow... She flushed, he was looking at her with an expression she couldn't understand. She fiddled with her hair and touched her lips, suddenly remembering the kiss that they shared. She turned to Cream who was giving her a questioning gaze.

"What. Happened."

"W-What? Nothing happened." Amy stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"Hm, if you say so Amy. Let's go practice our songs with Silver." Cream ignored the fact that her friend was hiding something from her and dragged her by the elbow and away from the other two. Shadow growled and turned to Sonic, obviously not happy with the circumstances.

"The nerve of that jackal."

"Calm down Shadow, whatever happens, happens alright?" Sonic calmly stroked the Streak who had been hiding in his work shirt, "All this tension between you and Infinite... it's causing people to worry."

"I guess you're right..." The ebony hedgehog said unwillingly. "Let's go grab some breakfast and then head to our interview."

"Sounds better than being here all day."

* * *

"Amy is really fit for the part in this movie..." Vector stared down at three pictures of the men he had to choose between. "But who her partner will be... that is a harder decision. They all seem like good choices..." He looked towards Sonic picture first, "Calm, chill, collected, and he and Amy seem to get along very well." He looks to Shadows, "He's very cool also, and tends to make Amy flustered naturally without any effort." And lastly... "Infinite was Amy's friend, and seems to have the energy we're looking for..."

 _Shadow... Sonic? Infinite? No, wait, maybe? Ah..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of a glowing red light. He turned his head curiously to see someone cloaked in full black, holding a ruby shaped object glowing a very bright red in his hand. Vector's eyes widened as all sense left his brain and his eyes saw stars.

"Amy Rose's partner in the drama will be Infinite." The voice said slowly.

"Amy Rose's partner in the drama will be Infinite." Vector replied back.

The fully clothed person smirked and reached into their pocket, handing over a new script to the hypnotized Crocodile. "And there will be a few changes to the show..."

"There will be a few changes to the show." Vector unknowingly took the new script, tossing the old one in the trash.

"Hmph, take that Shadow the hedgehog." Infinite whispered.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked as Infinite tried to jump on Amy.

"I'm here to see MY Amy." He smirked towards the rosette who blushed, "And to get her love of course. She looks so beautiful today."

"What a crazy magician..." Sonic muttered. Infinite clenched his teeth and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Where is the producer anyway?" Amy muttered, "He should have been here by now."

Infinite smirked as Vector came through the door suddenly, his eyes unfocused. "I'm here."

"Good morning, direc...tor?" Sonic said confusingly as Vector just walked passed Sonic without a glance. Sonic turned to Shadow, who gave the same look back.

"I will now announce the male who will play the leading role with Amy." He said in a zombie like tone.

"What? But I'm not ready-" Amy tried to shout but he cut her off,

"Amy Rose's partner in the drama will be Infinite."


	10. Chapter 10

"Amy's partner in the drama will be Infinite."

Thunder looked down at it's owners saddened face. Then turned quickly to see Sonic and Shadow standing with arms crossed. Sonic looked deeply troubled and upset while Shadow glared daggers back at the jackal who was currently smirking at him. Amy bit her lip and also glared at Infinite with her own emerald eyes, "Infinite, what did you-" She was cut off as he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, causing uncomfortable shivers to go down her spine. She glared up at him as he pulled her to his chest, his douche bag attitude was written all over his face as he smirked down at her. "I look forward to working with you, Amy~" She growled, and then squeaked as a thick book of paper was shoved into her chest, "Here's the new script. We start rehearsing in an hour." Infinite smirked and walked towards Sonic and Shadow. Shadow hmphed and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Of course, having BOOM singers in the show would be great so the director and I thought we would add you in as secondary roles." Sonic sighed and shrugged, taking the new script in his hand and flipping through the papers silently as Shadow scoffed.

"I'm not taking it." Shadow spat.

"Shadow!" Knuckles glared hard at the hedgehog, who gulped in return. Knuckles was still his manager after all. He sighed and gave up, snatching the script from the jackal and walking away to study the lines. Infinite smirked and winked over at Amy, "See you later, Amy." He sauntered off and Amy watched him go with dreading eyes. Vector walked with him and turned, "Shooting starts in an hour!" She turned her eyes down to the papers in her hand, her eyes widening. She flipped through all the pages and frowned.

"This... I thought this was supposed to be about a school drama. But this script is completely different." Amy whispered.

 **"Say Hello in Chun-nun"**

The time is in an early Oriental era. The main female protagonist (Amy Rose) lives in a quiet mountain town with her father. They run a bakery that sells noodles, dumplings, meat buns, mochi, and many other oriental delights. Sometimes she walks into the village selling some of their food to those who don't have time to stop in. She has a big heart and gives a meat bun to a nearby chao that always begs for food (Thunder). There is a nearby boy whose family sells dairy products, he always runs supplies over to the girl to help them with their cooking. They have done this because their families are so close. The boy (Shadow) is in love with the girl. However, a very rich and handsome prince from over the mountain comes to town one day and promises to take the girl away from the dirty boy and the town, where he will marry her in his palace and have her belong to him forever (Infinite).

"What stupid shit is this." Shadow hissed. Knuckles smacked him on his back with a rolled up piece of paper, as he proceeded to scold him for chastising producer Vector's work.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sonic said, "This sounds like beauty and the beast all over again." He smirks and whispers to Streak, "Although I guess Shadow would fit the role of beast just right."

"I heard that!" Shadow snapped towards his blue friend and co worker.

"You should all head to the set." Knuckles said, "You need to hurry and get dressed, since Vector wants to start the scenes in an hour." All three of them muttered under their breaths as they walked together towards the set. Amy couldn't stop looking at the ground, she wanted to cry. Shadow turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye, his hand slipped into hers, and Sonic slipped his into her other. She blushed and looked up at both of them.

"Don't worry about a thing Ames, you'll do great. Try not to be down okay? Let's have fun." Shadow nodded at Sonic's words and she smiled, wiping her tears away with her shoulder. "Thanks guys~"

* * *

"Erm... this outfit is... kinda cute?" Amy stepped out of her dressing room. Her quills were in pig tails. She wore a tank top with some mid thight khaki shorts underneath an apron with a meat bun on it. Her shoes were some old style oriental sandals and she wore some white socks under them. She looked up to see Sonic standing by a prop looking well. He was in some normal village attire. Thunder sat at his feet, his fur a little dirty to make him look more like a stray chao. Amy's eyes turned to look for Shadow, who was leaning against a wall watching Sonic and Thunder's interactions. His quills had been pulled up into an old swordsman type of ponytail, and he also had an apron on. Under the apron was a white collared long sleeve shirt whose sleeves had been button up a little down his wrists. He wore some blue jeans as well as some normal dirty boots and had a swore sheathed to his side. Amy flushed and walked over to them, "H-Hey..."

Both hedgehogs turned quickly at her approach. Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "You pull of anything you wear." She smiled and gave him a thanks and looked at Shadow, who just stared into her eyes with a fire she hadn't seen from him in a while. She messed with her fingers and looked away, feeling self conscious under his gaze. "W-What is it?"

"Nothing." His cheeks turned pink and he turned to look at something else. She smiled a little bit until she saw Infinite approaching them in a fancy prince type get up. He wore a crown and a black and silver suit, a sword on his hip.

"Isn't my damsel so beautiful?" Infinite pulled her hand up and kissed it, causing her to internally vomit. She pulled away quickly and turned her head away, as she looked at Vector, "Are we going to start?"

"Yes, let's start." Vector said in a robot like voice. He stood next to the camera man, "Okay, ready?" Everyone got into position, then he continued, "Rolling!"

 _Amy's feet made tiny sounds as she softly went around to all the towns people, exchanging food for coins. She gave them all a huge smile as she happily did her job._

 _"Thank you so much for supporting our business."_

 _"I hope you have a good day!"_

 _"Please, take some food home with you!"_

 _Her feet stopped moving when she noticed a little chao in an alleyway mewing. It walked out slowly and circled her legs, rubbing on them and purring and mewing some more. She smiled down at the chao, "Hello little one. Are you hungry?" She pulls a meat ball out of her basket and hands it to the chao how mews happily. "This ones on me." She goes to pat its head, but it just takes the food and scrams. She frowns, that's how most of her encounters felt recently. She stood up quickly, bumping into a figure and then falling down suddenly. the person fell down onto her, and suddenly they were both wet._

'Eh, this isn't in the script...' Vector whispered to himself.

 _'he young girls eyes look up to see red. He looked down at her worriedly. "Eimi are you hurt?" He helped her up, the both of them covered in milk from head to toe._

 _"I'm fine Yami."_ Amy confusingly looks up at Shadow, what was he doing? This wasn't in the script. _"How about you?"_

 _"Just a jab to my ego, no doubt." He smirks, "Mama might give me a good slap for wasting all this milk but as long as you're not hurt, I guess it's worth it." Eimi's cheeks flushed. Yami outstretches his hand to her and she reaches it, when suddenly she is pulled up and away. She looks up to see a prince, glowering down at the red eyed hedgehog._

 _"Who are you?" Shadow asks standing, "Might I ask you to unhand the lady? Grabbing her like that, it's rude and boarish behavior, is it not?"_

 _"More boaring then spilling the fluids of a cow all over her?" Prince Roba stood up, "Don't you know who I am peasant? I'm Prince Roba." He turns to Eimi, eyes sparkling, "And what is your name miss?"_

 _"E-Eimi..."_

 _"Eimi, what a beautiful name. I've searched far and wide, and only one so elegant as you, are the perfect girl to be my bride."_

 _"B-But I'm covered in milk that's not very elegant."_

 _"Speak no more. Did this man harm you? Shall I take him down a notch for you, my sweet?" He stands abruptly and pulls out his sword, pointing it at Yami. Yami smirks and stands, pulling out his own samurai sword and points it back. Yami eyes the two blades then eyes the Prince. "Bit of an unfair advantage you've put me at."_

Shadow was referring to the fact that Infinite's sword was real, and Shadow's was just a mere prop. Amy caught on quickly and clenched onto Infinite's arm.

 _"Please, don't hurt him! He's my friend!" Eimi frowned and pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything, don't kill him."_

 _Yami turned and looked at her with a look of surprise. The Prince turned and smirked down at Eimi, "Well then, say you'll become my bride, for real, and I'll spare his life."_

Amy froze, did he mean for real real? Was this him proposing again? His eyes told her yes and she gulped.

 _"I'm not r-ready for marriage yet." She sputtered. He smirked again, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head up to look at him._

 _"Then I suppose just a kiss will do." He leaned forward to kiss her but she panicked and pushed him away. She rushes in front of Yami, covering him. She looks up, "No! I won't kiss you!" Prince Roba sweat dropped and looked around awkwardly._

 _"W-What do you mean you wont kiss me?"_

 _"You want me to kiss you? Why don't you start by being nice to me, and my friends! And respecting my decisions!" Eimi stood in front of Shadow and put her arms out defensively and glared at the Prince._

 _"I'm different!" The Prince glares at her, "How am I supposed to be nice to friends, when I've never had any to be nice to!"_

The environment changes, as it seemed that Infinite started yelling at her as himself, and not his character.

"When I moved away, I didn't have any friends! I was lonely! I missed having a friend, like you Amy, so I studied magic hard everyday so I could come back to you!" He tightened his grip in his hands, "But then I saw you in a magazine, and I thought it couldn't be true! I didn't want to see you get whisked away into the entertainment industry, that means never getting to see you again."

"I-Infinite..." Amy mumbled. Her arms dropped to her side and she walked forward and hugged him, "I'm sorry you were so alone when you were gone. I didn't know, I had no idea." She stepped back, "But I have new friends now, new friends that probably wouldn't mind being friends with you if you would just be nice to them and give them a chance." Infinite looked like a sad puppy who just got a scolding. "You need to do the right thing now and fix this mess." Amy said.

"Fine." Infinite sighed and snapped his fingers, "Wake up." There was a crash as Vector fell over in his chair, his eyes wide as papers fell around him and on his face. He blinked and then with the help of many people, managed to sit back up again. Shadow huffed, "Figures he'd pull some trick to get his way." Amy shot a glare at Shadow, how shut up instantly.

"What happened? Amy what are you wearing? All of you? What is this script? Was I sleeping?" Vector talked to himself as Knuckles got him caught up on what all had happened. Infinite turned to Amy and took her hand, looking at her seriously.

"I was wrong, Amy, I'm sorry."

"Now he's going to be a nice guy, and this will all be smoothed over, right?" Sonic said coming to stand next to them. Infinite smirked, and pointed at Shadow who was still on the floor, "I will not give up on Amy, don't expect me to hand her over to you."

"W-What nonsense are you talking about. I don't own Amy at all. It's her decision to be with who she wants." Shadow huffed, "Didn't we just go through this?"

"Anyway," Vector approached the group, "Seeing as how that was, it's easy to say Infinite is not one of my choices anymore." The croc glared at the jackacl who laughed sheepishly and then walked to hide behind the others. Vector cleared his throat, "Now, the person I chose to be the original male lead was..."

The word Shadow left his lips quickly and the two leads felt a flutter in their heart and heat rise to their faces.

* * *

Yay its the magic of friendship and ponies and blah blah. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for taking so long. I had this written out and then my toddler hit my keyboad and deleted everything so i raged and not even ctrl - z could bring it back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Amy's partner will be Shadow. I want the two of you to be ready!"

"Wait, why him!? You couldn't have picked the blue guy!?" Infinite shouted suddenly, as he glared at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog smirked in return and turned his back to the jackal, "Guess you'll have to watch me kiss Amy."

"This is ridiculous, I'll go, I've got my own work to do." Infinite crossed his arms and left, all the while everyone watched him leave. Sonic sighed and then laughed, "We'll, the whole friendship thing didn't last very long."

"Amy, Shadow." Both hedgehogs turned to see Vector looking at them with seriousness, "I hope you two will act properly in my drama."

"Yes sir, we will." Amy replied with a smile.

"You two should work hard, especially with that kissing scene." Vector winked at Shadow, "Zooey really loved your chemistry on the cake test that Amy did, so that's one of the main reasons I picked you."

"C-Chemistry, what are you talking about?" Shadow huffed and crossed his arms. Vector smiled and held out an arm to each of them. It had their lines highlighted.

"Here are your parts, you'll receive a call from me whenever we start shooting." Vector turned and walked off, leaving the two to stand next to each other in silence. Amy looked around for Sonic, and found him playing with Thunder, and a Streak, who had just woken up from it's nap. "Let's get some friends together and go to our normal cafe." Amy suggested.

"That would be good but I've got stuff to do." Sonic stood up and handed Thunder back to Amy, "But I'll see you later Ames." He picked up Streak and dashed off and Shadow felt like cussing at the blue blur.

"Well then, uh." She turned and blinked up at Shadow innocently, "D-Did you have anywhere to be?"

"Not particularly." Shadow refused to make eye contact with her again, "But if you needed to go somewhere I don't mind accompanying you."

"Maybe we could go somewhere to practice our lines?" Amy suggested, "To get prepared for the scenes?" At the mention of preparing for scenes, Shadow and her instantly thought of the kiss and flushed. "I mean, my home is pretty empty. So we could go there." Shadow nodded.

"It'll probably be better than my home, it's got a lot of people in it." Shadow walked ahead and Amy smiled and followed.

"Do you have a lot of brothers and sisters?"

"Kinda."

"Oh, I see." It seemed he really didn't want to talk much about his family so she let it go. They got to Shadow's car and he opened the door for her and let her slide in. Then he jumped in the drivers seat and drove away. Sonic and Knuckles watched from a window a ways back. Knuckles turned to Sonic and seriously looked at him.

"You're just going to let Shadow have her?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, turning to look at Knuckles with a fake smile.

"I know you see Amy the same way he does." He sips his coffee, "Aren't you going to fight for her?"

"I..." He frowned, "I don't know. It's easy for me to smile. But you know Shadow. Ever since he lost... her... he's never smiled. I don't want to be selfish. And Shadow needs to be happy. And I think Amy, she bring's out a part of him, a better part, that I haven't seen in a while."

"You'd sacrafice your own happiness for Shadow's?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" He smiled out the window again, "He'd do the same for me, if he knew I had feelings for her he'd just push Amy away, and I don't want him to do that. Then Amy get's hurt and it's my fault." He turned to Knuckles, "You can't tell him, okay?"

"Okay, Sonic... okay."

* * *

 **Hedgehog Love and Youth**

 _Eimi and Yami are a couple. But one day Yami is involved in a horrible car accident and loses his memories. He forget's all about Eimi, so she spends all her time trying to get him to love her again. But there are many roadblocks she has to go through, like his family and his ex._

"It all seems incredibly sad..." Amy muttered as she sat on the floor of her small apartment. She changed into a snug tshirt and some short athletic shorts. She sat on one side of her couch and Shadow on the other end, both of them engrossed and into their lines. They had been at her house for an hour already. A box of pizza that had gotten there about 20 minutes ago sat in front of them on the table with about 3 slices left. She blushed and scooted closer to Shadow, um..."

 _"I heard your family has been having some problem's lately.., Eimi..."_ Shadow turned to look at her, his face resting close to hers. She wasn't expecting him to start reading lines off out of no where so she followed.

 _"Yes, we are... but it's nothing you should trouble yourself with, Yami."_

 _"But I want you to tell me if there's something going on, or if you need any help."_ He leaned in closer and put his hand on top of hers, her heart started racing a million miles a minute. _"I'm here for you. Just remember that."_

 _"T-Thank you, Yami..."_

She hadn't expected him to hold her hand, or get so close. Her face turned red when she realized that both of them had stopped talking and just started getting closer together. Shadow's lips found hers in a quick kiss, she kept following, and as he tried to pull away she just leaned back into him. Their lips collided again as Amy scrambled up onto his lap to get closer. Shadow lost all control and put his hands on her hips, forcing her to stay where she was so he could kiss her deeper. He licked her lips with his tongue, forcing a moan out of her so he could invade her mouth and suck on her lips and tongue. She was a hot and moaning mess and pulled away, but then his kisses trailed away from her lips and down her neck, nipping and biting and licking any part of her skin that he could. She mewed out his name lowly and he changed their positions so that her whole entire body was under him and pinned onto the couch. His lips reclaimed hers and she moaned again, moving her hands up to mess with his white chest fur. He growled lowly and his hands found their way at the hem of her shirt when suddenly her front door opened and in walked Cream.

"Amy, are you ho-OMG!"

Shadow and Amy pulled away from each other quickly, faces both red from embarassment, Shadow stood up and grabbed his keys and his script and cleared his throat, "Oh, I should head home now I have a lot to do, it was nice rehearsing lines with you Amy."

"Rehearsing lines my ass." Cream threw her bag down on the floor, and pointed an accusing finger at Shadow, "Sit down. You can't just expect me to be okay with you walking out after almost deflowering my best friend."

"I-NO-I WASN'T!"

"SIT. DOWN. MR. SHADOW."

* * *

 **Short chapter cause im tired but I wanted to leave on a funny note mkay bye**


End file.
